The Truth of the Amortentia
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: Who knew meeting some odd girl on the carriage ride to Hogwarts would turn Fred Weasley's world upside down? All thanks to George's Amortentia experiment.
1. The Scent of Butterbeer and Sunflowers

XxX

'Oi! Fred! Smell this.' George said, sticking his head down from the top bunk and shoving something into his twin's face.

The sleeping twin slowly opened his eyes to look up at his living reflection, 'You have the oddest way of waking people up, Gred.' He smirked as he sat up, his twin mirrored his reaction.

'I worked all night on it, Forge.' George said in his usual cocky tone. Fred accepted the small vial; the draught had a familiar mother-of-pearl appearance.

'Go on, smell it.' George urged; his eyes eager. A little too eager, for Fred's liking.

Still, he plucked the cork out and let the spiraling essence whiff up to his nose.

Closing his eyes, Fred concentrated on the different scents. Butterbeer, some type of flower…a sunflower maybe…and something else he just couldn't place.

'So…' His twin pushed.

Fred capped the potion and handed it back to his brother, 'You made a love potion?' He raised a brow, impressed by his brother.

'Won't it be a great product for the joke shop? Of course, we'll have to find a way to dilute it…I don't think the Ministry will appreciate us selling Amortentia.' George said with a wicked grin.

'What did you smell?' Fred asked as he pushed back his covers to stand and stretch. George shrugged.

'Old books, Quidditch, and some kinda perfume.' George said, walking over to his trunk and stowing the vial ever so carefully, 'You?'

'Butterbeer, a sunflower and something else I couldn't place. It is a bloody brilliant idea; people will be standing in lines to buy this stuff.' Fred fell back on his bed, dreaming about their joke shop. A large one on Diagon Alley was what they were planning; with all the Gallons Harry had given them they could buy the whole alley!

George joined his brother, 'I can't wait till we—'

'Graduate.' Fred finished with a sigh, 'Only a year left and then—'

'We're Free.' George turned his head to his twin, 'Nothing will get in the way of our dreams.'

Fred smiled, 'Nothing.'

XxX

Luna Lovegood sprinted across the platform. It seemed like each year she just barley caught her train to school. She made a mental note to try and be prompt next year, whether there were Moon Frogs to study the night before or not.

'Luna! Luna!' Her father ran after her. She handed her trunk off to one of the attendants and turned back to her father with a large smile.

'Your wand.' He said, handing the smooth wood to his daughter who quickly tucked it behind her ear.

The two shared one last hug before the young girl boarded the train for her fourth year.

'Remember to write!' Her father called as the train started up.

'Of course!' She continued to wave until she couldn't see her father any more. She collected her small carry on and headed off to find a compartment. She passed by a few with older students and she hurried past those whose occupants glared and sneered at her.

She miraculously found an empty compartment in the back and settled into her seat, a copy of the Quibbler rested in her lap upside down.

'Mind if we join you, Luna?'

Luna stopped her reading to look up at the youngest Weasley. Ginny smiled, brushing her red hair back as she stepped in. She had always been so kind.

'Of course.' Luna said, scooting over to make room for the trio walking in. Luna examined the two boys with her; one still had his first-year face and was clinging to an oddly shaped plant while the other had glasses and a lightning bolt scar.

'Luna, this is Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.' The young Gryffindor blushed at the last name but Luna paid no attention.

Her eyes widened at the two boys, not thinking about the famous Harry Potter or anything of the sort. She was completely focused on the fact that she might make two new friends on her way to her fifth year at Hogwarts.

She tilted her head and looked up at the group with a large smile, 'Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood.'

XxX

Fred Weasley jumped of the train, his twin right on his heels. The two joked around with Lee Jordan as they made their way to the carriages.

'Are you sure you don't want me to wait for the next carriage with you, Luna?' Fred looked up to see his young sister talking to a small girl with long-blonde hair that covered the majority of her back. The young girl's hand was rising as if she were petting the horse that drew the horseless carriage.

'I'm sure. Enjoy your time with Harry.' Her dreamy voice was light and innocent as the other fifth year's face turned scarlet. The September wind picked up and the aroma of sunflowers overwhelmed Fred's senses, sending him right back to George's exchange with him that morning.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It started to spit rain as another carriage pulled up.

'I'll see you at the Feast.' Ginny called as the other girl rushed over to the carriage, which the older trio had already climbed into. Lee, having been raised by a single mum who had pounded manners into him every day of his life, offered the young girl his hand to help her up.

She smiled and said a quick thank you before she took her seat.

The carriage jolted as it started on the path towards the castle. Fred shifted his eyes, trying to sum up the girl discretely. He thought he knew all of Ginny's friend, but apparently he didn't.

The girl couldn't have been any older then Ginny. She was reading some magazine entitled _The Quibbler _upside down.

Radishes dangled from her ears and he could only tell that they were radishes because her wand was tucked behind her ear pinning back part of her thick, fair tresses. She wore a purple-knitted jumper with Muggle jeans and bright orange runners. Her Ravenclaw cloak gave away her House.

Then something else caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and blatantly turned to her, trying to figure out what was on her necklace.

He didn't take notice as his brother elbowed him, trying to get him to stop staring.

'What the…' He started to whisper to himself, leaning towards the girl.

The girl looked up from her upside down magazine. Her large, silvery eyes locking with his marble-blues, 'Did you say something?' Her twinkling, Irish accent asked. She tilted her head, smiling gently.

'Um…ahh…what—what is on your necklace?' Fred got out, trying to clear his throat. He kicked Lee as he started to chuckle.

'Oh!' The girl dropped her magazine into her lap as her small, porcelain hands picked up the cork-necklace, 'They are butterbeer caps.' She leaned forward. Her eyes getting even bigger if that was even possible, 'They keep the Wrackspurts away.' She moved back, nodding intently as if what she had just said was completely logical.

'Right…' Fred nodded in turn before looking up towards the castle. Still, he couldn't help as his eyes darted back to the odd girl to see if she had resumed her reading. She had.

Fred was the first to jump out of the carriage as it stopped in front of the doors, followed by George and Lee.

Without another thought, the girl jumped down and skipped up the stairs and through the door.

'What an odd little bird.' George quipped, adjusting his hold on his bag and starting up the stairs. Fred tried desperately to shrug it off but the scent of butterbeer and sunflowers remained prominent in his nose.

XxX


	2. A Radish Earing

XxX

The Weasley Twin couldn't keep his eyes from drifting to the Ravenclaw table. The girl was so…odd…and he couldn't get those scents out of his thoughts. She demanded his attention.

She sat surrounded by her House and yet she was alone. No one seemed to take notice of the young fourth year and clearly no one wanted to include her in their conversation. She, however, seemed content to keep to herself. Her spoon scrapped along the rim of her bowl, collecting the finishing's of her chocolate pudding.

Fred knew he had seen her before, he had to have, and he just had to think…

xXx

_Fred and his twin poked fun at his youngest brother, trying to see just how many shades of red his face could turn. The Sorting had just started and they didn't need to pay attention till the end when Ginny would be sorted._

'_Aye, look at that one.' One of the older Gryffindor girls quipped, her friend giggling with her. _

'_What a loon.' Her friend joined in._

_Everyone turned to look at the stage as McGonagall called out her name, 'Lovegood, Luna.'_

_A small girl, that looked like her robes had swallowed her, boldly made her way to the stool. Her wand was tucked behind her ear making her face visible behind her mess of blonde waves._

'_I hope she is not in Gryffindor.' The first girl whispered to her friend. Fred rolled his eyes._

_The Hat wasn't even on for a minute when it called out Ravenclaw. The table reluctantly clapped as the small girl jumped from the stool and skipped – yes, _skipped _– over to her House. _

_Fast-forward a year, Ginny was talking in the common room steaming about how she had sent one of her infamous hexes towards a boy that had dared to call one of her friend's Loony. Apparently, the name had stuck and Ginny just refused to get over it._

_And then the following year, Fred was walking down the hall when she had stopped him._

'_Excuse me tall sir, would you mind getting my shoes for me?' Her voice was light and dreaming, emphasized even more by her soft, Irish accent. _

_He had turned to see the large-silvery eyed girl and couldn't just say no to her big eyes. He looked up as she explained Nargles had stolen her shoes (or something of the sort), as well as a few of her other things, and hidden them throughout the castle._

_He had retrieved her runners for her and never given it a second thought._

xXx

Fred pulled back as if reality had just slapped him in the face.

'Loony Lovegood.' He whispered to himself, pushing his bangs back as he rubbed his forehead.

'Oi, what was that Fred?' Lee asked, looking up to the ginger.

'N-nothing.' Fred gave his famous smirk and cracked a joke, trying to act like himself while his thoughts remained on the girl.

At least, now, he had her name. Now he just needed to figure out why figuring her name out had mattered so much to him.

Once dinner had ended, Fred fell into step with the rest of Gryffindor as they headed up to their common room. He set a new record getting three glares, four tsks, and one reprimand from Hermione Granger the Prefect for messing with First Years.

'Oi have a bit of—'

'—fun Hermione.' Fred said for George, 'Be nice or we might just have to get Crookshanks to try out our—'

'—next invention.' George finished, Hermione was aghast and stormed off.

The twins stopped and high five each other, 'Nice one.'

Fred was just about to start up the stairs when something glimmered.

Kneeling down, he picked up the small trinket and held it up to the light.

'What is that?' George asked, squatting down next to his brother.

'I think it's a…radish?' Fred turned it this way and that, letting it catch the light. It was indeed a radish hanging from the back of an earring.

'What nutter would wear that?' George asked as the two stood up.

Fred knew exactly which nutter would, 'I have no idea.' He smirked, sticking the piece into his pocket and heading up the stairs before George could ask any more about it, 'You think Johnson will be as hard as Wood was?'

The two stopped and looked at each other, 'Definitely.' They agreed, laughing as they continued to the common room.

XxX

Fred skipped a few steps as he made his way up to the common room. After a three hour practice and classes, Fred could only think of taking a long, hot shower before sneaking out to Hogsmeade with George that night. They needed to collect ingredients for their newest products.

'Mimbulus mimbletonia.' He said; tapping his foot as the Fat Lady took her time opening the portal.

Fred sprinted into the room and had just started up to the dorms when he caught the familiar mix of butterbeer and sunflowers. He turned around to see the petite Ravenclaw from last night sitting perched on the large maroon couch, her head tilted as she watched the fire. A large sunflower was tucked into her plait.

He moved back into the common room, 'Luna?' He said before he could stop himself. She perked up at the sound of her name and turned to look at him.

She smile, 'Hello Fred, lovely day we are having.' Fred ran a hand back through his drenched hair. If a downpour was a lovely day, he would hate to see what a terrible day was.

He sighed, debating on if he should agree and excuse himself or prolong the conversation by returning her earring. His mother's nagging voice in the back of his head made his choice for him.

'I—I have something for you. Just…just wait here.' Fred said, pointing to the couch before running up to the doors.

He dropped his bag on his bed and grabbed the earring from the bed side table before he headed back down.

He was panting by the time he got to the bottom of the stairs. Fred looked up to see the girl sitting in the same place, her head tilted as she watched him.

'Can I move now?' She asked, only jumping off of the couch when he nodded, 'I do like getting presents.'

He stood up, towering over her, as he offered her the earring, 'I found it in the hall last night.'

She quickly accepted the gift, bouncing a bit, 'Oh thank goodness! I thought the Nargles had hidden it from me!' She hugged the small radish close to her chest.

'Why a radish?' Fred inquired, asking a question that had been plaguing him since the carriage ride last night.

'Oh,' Her eyes widened as she leaned closer to him, 'They keep the Blibbering Humdingers away.'

Fred nodded, not sure how to respond.

'Um…Luna?'

Fred turned around to see a very confused Ginny looking back and forth between her brother and her friend.

'Ready to go, Luna?' Ginny asked, giving her brother a confused look. Luna nodded as she put her earring on.

'Thank you Fred!' Luna gave a small wave as they headed towards the portal.

Fred gave a halfhearted wave when a new thought occurred to him, 'Wait!'

Luna stopped, peeking around the portrait as Fred jogged over to her.

'How…how did you know I was Fred?' He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward, as he looked down to the Ravenclaw.

She just smiled, 'Your eyes are softer than George's.' Luna replied simply before closing the portal and following after Ginny.

Fred nodded, trying to blow it off as if it were nothing. Still, as he went up and got ready for his and George's excursion he couldn't get what she said out of his thoughts.

She was the first person, family or not, to notice a difference between the twins. She was the first to notice that they were two different people and not just one.

XxX


	3. Glitter at Hogsmeade

XxX

'Three butterbeers!' George ordered for the trio. The seventh years joked around, poking fun at the new DA teacher and You-Know-Poo. It was the first trip to Hogsmeade that year and they were killing time till the meeting at the Hog's Head.

'Can you make a Shirley Temple?' The voice was soft, barely audible over the loud crowd in the Three Broomsticks yet Fred knew its owner instantly.

'A what, dearie?' Madame Rosmerta asked sweetly, leaning onto the old counter. Fred took a swig of his drink and nonchalantly looked to the pair, trying to conceal his interest from his table.

'It's a drink made up of ginger ale and this thing called grenadine with lots of cherries.' Her eyes grew as she gestured with her hands, 'Harry Potter told me about it on the train ride.' Luna's voice was so chaste and honest that Fred couldn't understand how people could mock such innocence.

'Alright, I make ye no promises but I will try.' Rosmerta smiled patiently at the girl and set to work. Luna jumped up and took a seat at the counter. Her cloak and scarf made her look like the other students at Hogsmeade but her bright orange runners set her apart. Fred couldn't help but grin a bit.

She spun around a few times on the stool, eliciting a real smile from Fred. The girl reminded him a lot of Ginny when she was young and carefree, before life had corrupted her view of the world.

'Here is one Shirley Temple or what not.' Rosmerta smiled as she set the drink in front of the Ravenclaw, 'On the house.' She replied when she saw the young girl reach for her purse.

Luna was easily persuade and said a thank you before trying her Muggle drink. Her nose wrinkled as the bubbles fizzed in her nose.

'Like it?' Rosmerta asked as she filled another order. Luna gave a fervent nod.

Rosmerta felt Fred's eyes before Luna did and quickly flitted her long lashes towards their table, causing Fred to quickly turn away.

'Looks like ye have yerself 'n admirer.' The older woman said, nodding towards the table. Fred cringed, hoping Luna would be oblivious to the comment.

'Oh! Fred!' He heard her hop off the small stool and make her way towards him, her foot falls forcing the old floor boards to creak.

George shouldered his twin, 'Oi, guess someone has a bit of a crush on you.' He pointed towards the Ravenclaw that was skipping towards their table.

Luna stopped at the head, her small tongue sticking out a bit as she fished around her pockets. Once she found what she had been looking for, she held her closed fist out to Fred, 'I wanted to give you this in thanks for finding my earring.'

She opened her hand to reveal a small bottle filled with red and gold glitter, there was a small, shimmery sunflower sticker on the top of the bottle's cork.

Fred looked up to meet her silvery eyes before he accepted the small token, 'Thank you…' He replied, uncertain what else to say. The glass vial looked so small in his hands compared to hers.

'It's a good luck charm.' Luna explained, 'Gold and red because it's your House colors.'

Fred looked down at the trinket while George and Lee fought back their laughter.

'Thank you Luna,' Fred looked up at the young Ravenclaw as he kicked George under the table, 'it's very considerate.' George glared at his twin as he rubbed his sore shin.

'Well, I must be going.' Luna gave one last smile to the table before skipping back over to her seat, collecting her drink and heading out.

George snorted, 'Oi, what an odd little nutter she is.'

Fred forced a smile in response; storing the small charm safely in his pocket.

XxX

'I believe he is back.' The Ravenclaw's soft voice was surprisingly commanding in the quiet room. Some were shocked that she had spoken, some silently admired her courage, most just laughed it off.

'Of course _you_ would Loony.' One of the Gryffindors quipped, but that didn't stop her from continuing.

'We need to be prepared and we aren't going to be with what they are teaching us.' Luna said, looking at the Golden Trio with her wide eyes, 'We need to learn how to defend ourselves. I believe you Harry.' She repeated before taking her seat.

Fred watched, a smile tugging at his lips. He leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. A Ravenclaw had been the only one brave enough to speak up in a room of Gryffindors. Touché.

'Thank you, Luna.' Harry smiled at his friend before turning back to the crowd and discussing his plans for the club. Hermione and Ron helped convince everyone by listing off all his triumphs over the years.

Luna was the first to step up and sign the sheet. Fred stood behind her, looking down at her approvingly.

She may be odd, but no one could question her courage at being first.

XxX

Fred turned the small token around in his hands as he lay in bed, his thoughts mulling around his day. The odd little Ravenclaw consuming most of them.

'Come on, Fred. Turn off the light and go to bed.' His twin groaned as he buried his head under his pillow.

'He is too interested in the gift his _girlfriend_ got him.' Lee snickered from his bed, turning away from the light as well.

Fred rolled his eyes and reached up to turn the light off. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but he just wasn't sleepy. The moon was full that night and the light continued to catch the small, shimmery red and gold pieces in the glass bottle.

'Fred. Go. To. Bed.' George stated, peering up at his twin. Fred sighed; shaking his head as he carefully placed the charm on his bed side table.

'Night, Gred.' His twin yawned.

'Night, Forge.' He replied, his eyes lingering on the small trinket as he slowly started to drift off to sleep.

XxX


	4. Patronus

XxX

'Alright…well…today we are going to be working on the Patronus Charm.' Harry said. He held everyone's attention as he spoke, 'You need to think of a happy memory, a powerful one, and then point your wand and—Expecto Patronum!' A stag ripped from his wand and sprung to life, lighting up the whole room in a silvery mist.

Luna's mouth fell into an O as she watched the stag prance around the room before dissipating.

'Alright, find a place in the room and practice.' Harry said awkwardly, it was clear that he was apprehensive about teaching, 'P-pair up. It will be easier if you work in twos.' Everyone paired up and started casting the charm. Harry walked over to Luna and offered to partner with her, which Fred noticed as George took the first try at the charm. Fred smirked as Luna flicked her wrist and instantly cast the Charm; leave it to the Ravenclaw to figure it out first.

The girl laughed as the hare hopped to life, bouncing all around her.

'Very good Luna!' Harry smiled; his voice full of praise. She looked at him with grateful eyes.

'You-whoo, Fred!' George tapped his brother on the head with his wand. Fred rubbed the place and turned to his twin, glowering.

'Your turn.' George snickered, moving so Fred had some room.

Fred smirked, readying himself for the charm, 'Expecto Patronum!' A few streamers of light came out. He brushed his bangs back and positioned himself again.

'Happy thoughts, Freddie, happy thoughts.' George chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched his twin.

Fred rolled his eyes, smirking. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. He remembered back to the Amortentia George had made; the smell of sunflowers and butterbeer and that last one he hadn't quite placed filled his thoughts.

'Expecto Patronum!' His eyes flew open as he cast the charm. A hare sprung from his wand and hopped around the room before dissolving in the air. It wasn't strong, but it was a Patronus.

Fred smiled in triumph as he turned to his brother boastfully.

George's eyebrow rose as he looked to his brother, 'A bunny? Your Patronus is a…_bunny_?'

Fred shoved his brother, 'Better then you—your wand farted and that was it.'

The twins burst out laughing as the class continued until Harry called it to a close early, on account of the Quidditch game the following morning.

XxX

Fred bounced his knee as Angelina Johnson tried to give the team a pep talk for their first match of the season. Of course, the first match had to be against Slytherin; the rival of every House at Hogwarts.

He didn't catch a word she was saying, however, as his thoughts mulled over the DA meeting that had happened the night before. Had his Patronus really been a bunny? And what did that mean anyway?

Fred smiled as his fingers gently brushed against the charm in his pocket, remembering how Luna had gotten hers on the first try.

'Alright, let's go! Let's win!' The new captain called. Trying to fill Oliver Wood's shoes was a hard task, but she did a great job at it.

'You got your lucky charm?' George whispered to his brother, poking fun at him since he hadn't gone a day without having the charm on his persons since he got it.

Fred rolled his eyes, 'Just make sure we do our job and Harry doesn't break anything important before he catches the Snitch, alright?' George smirked and took off alongside his brother.

An hour later and Harry Potter caught the Snitch, giving Gryffindor the first win of their season.

The Gryffindor team came off the field, every member smiling and ready to celebrate.

'Oi, look it's the Mudblood lovers.' Malfoy's comment was a bucket of cold water onto the team's spirit. Harry's eyes narrowed.

'Let it go, he's just got his knickers in a twist since we beat them.' Angelina hissed, trying to keep her team under control.

'Well, Potty's mother was one so maybe that is where he gets it from.' The Slytherin continued, his team snickering and joining in his fun.

'With those ratty hand-me-downs you Weasels wear, you'd think you were as poor as any other Mudbloods. What a nutty family, you must know your father is the laughing stock of the Ministry. Why, they even call him—' That was all it took before George's fist made contact with the Slytherin. All hell broke loose and was only broke up when the professors intervened.

'You three, there. Harry Potter, the one with red hair and, um…the other one…you are suspended from Quidditch until further notice. Hand over your brooms, immediately.' The sickly, sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge said. She was small compared to all the tall players, covered head to toe in pink, yet everyone knew she held all the power and that there was nothing they could do about it.

The three Gryffindors brooms were confiscated and they walked back to the castle, downcast as Angelina's anger cut them even further down to size.

'Enough!' Harry finally said, storming off to his dorm once they had gotten back to the common room. Angelina looked taken a back but held her tongue.

The twins mumbled to themselves as they made their way to their dorm.

'Guess her charm wasn't as lucky as you thought.' George snipped as he fell back on his bed. Fred pulled the small charm out and held it up to the light. Content that it was still in one piece, he set it off to the side and gazed back up at the canopy.

'Maybe…it was lucky.' He said after a while.

'What do you bloody mean, Fred? We just got suspended from Quidditch. I've had better luck, if you ask me.' George replied, the bitterness clear in his voice.

Fred sat up, swinging his legs off his bed, 'We can focus on the DA now, and focus on what's most important.' He looked to his brother, who know what he was thinking, 'We need to be ready.'

George nodded and turned his attention back to his own thoughts.

Fred lay back down, picking the trinket up once more and fiddling with it. They needed to grow up and both of them knew it. A war was brewing.

XxX

'Next we are going to work on dueling, pair up with someone in a different grade and…do your best.' Harry said, still not use to being the teacher.

George saluted his brother before heading off in search of a partner. Fred worried his lip and made sure his brother was out of sight before sprinting over to where the Ravenclaw stood alone.

He stopped a few feet away and walked up as calmly as he could, trying to steady his breath, 'Um, want to be partners?' The girl turned around calmly, as if she were expecting someone to come up behind her, and smiled. Fred smiled back like an idiot.

'Are you out of breath?' Luna asked as the two moved into position, her head slightly tilted. Fred shrugged, but before Fred could response she threw a spell.

He quickly deflected it, 'Hey!' She shrugged innocently, her eyes mischievous. Fred couldn't help but smirk, maybe there was more to Luna Lovegood then met the eye.

They dueled back and forth; Fred smiled as a few curls loosened themselves from her plait. Whenever she went to throw a spell her brows would knit together and whenever she would defend herself her small, pink tongue would just slightly stick out from between her lips.

'Alright, let's call it a day!' Harry called after an hour. Everyone was happy to oblige.

'Where did you learn all those spells?' Fred asked, it was the first time he'd gotten to talk to her since the beginning of the hour. He was amazed a fourth year knew so many DA spells, both offensive and defensive.

The girl tucked her wand behind her ear as she collected her things, 'I don't have very many friends so I spend a lot of time reading. That is, when Nargles don't steal my books.' She wrinkled her nose as she thought back to a specific memory.

Fred chuckled.

'You know what I think your gift is?' Luna's sweet voice stated. Her face was soft as she tilted her head.

Fred looked back at her, taken a back but waiting for her to finish.

'You and George show people the joy that life holds. You bring the fun into times of trouble; kind of like a Patronus does to the Dementors.' She continued, tossing her hair over her cloak as she got ready to leave, 'You make people smile, people need that now.' With a final nod, she started to skip towards the door leaving a speechless Fred in her wake.

Fred let out his breath, his hands running back through his sweaty bangs.

He thought giving into his curiosity over the young Fourth Year might answer his problems, but it had just left him with more questions instead of answers.

XxX


	5. Her Preference

XxX

Fred ran his fingers back through his bed head, yawning as he looked in the mirror. He swore, his hair was even longer than it was yesterday.

'Mum is going to chase us down at Christmas.' George said, playing with his own locks. Fred smirked.

Fred picked up his bag and started for the door, 'Come on, we're going to be late.' George rolled his eyes at his twin's comment and the two headed out. Fred had a certain bounce to his step that caused his twin to question him.

'Since when do you care about getting to places on_ time_? I swear, Death Eaters must have infiltrated Hogwarts and Imperio-ed your mind!' George playfully pushed his twin.

Fred blew his bangs back, thinking maybe he could use a trim, as they headed out the portal, 'Why would you want to be late for the meeting? We are actually _learning _something from Harry compared to what that toad spews in DA class.'

George stopped, mockingly grabbing at his chest, 'Be still my trembling heart, Fred wants to…_learn_?'

Fred rolled his eyes and shoved his twin, 'Come on.' The truth was, even Fred wasn't quite sure why he was so anxious to get to the DA meeting.

XxX

'Alright, so today is just going to be a refresher of what we learned since we won't be getting together over Christmas Break.' Harry said, 'Pair up.' The Boy-Who-Lived had gotten use to taking control of the class and found it fulfilling to share his knowledge; Neville had benefited greatly from it, as had many others. Hermione had been right to push for the class per usual, Harry smirked at the thought.

'Oi, George, partner with me?' Angelina Johnson called. George gave his brother a wink before running over to the Quidditch captain.

Fred shook his head, running his fingers back through his unruly bangs.

'Would you like to be my partner?' An airy voice asked. Fred turned around and, seeing no one, dropped his head to look down.

He smiled as he saw Luna; her long curls fell down her back while her wand was tucked carefully behind her ear.

'Sure.' He said. She casually skipped over to her place, her radishes bouncing with each skip, and retrieved her wand.

'Ready?' Fred called. She nodded and threw her jinx, which Fred blocked with ease. He twisted his wrist as he sent his spell.

They went back and forth, a graceful rhythm to their stances and movements. The students around them, intrigued by the dance, moved to give them more space. It was the first time people really took notice of the pair. Soon, everyone was standing off to the side watching the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor.

Fred and Luna hadn't noticed the attention as they dueled, throwing spells and deflecting them. The dance just came natural to each of them as they moved through it.

Finally, Luna found an opening and took it. Fred flew backwards landing, hard, on the ground.

The room erupted into clapping and cheers, Luna sprinted over to Fred as he tried to get up. A grimace etched deep into his face.

'I'm sorry.' Luna said, offering her hand to help him up. Fred smiled and took her small hand in his, pretending to let her help him up. He knew if he let her do all the work she would end up on the floor with him.

'No, you did great.' Fred smiled down at the small Ravenclaw, 'I'm a Beater, so I can take a hit. Besides, they loved it.' Luna looked around the room as her usual tormenters congratulated her, unfazed by their praise.

She turned back to Fred, who was trying to fix his tousled hair. She stood up on her tip-toes and brushed his bangs to the side for him, 'I think you look much nicer when your hair is shorter.' Fred watched her with bewildered eyes as she stepped back casually.

Luna smiled as she tucked her wand behind her ear.

'Alright, well, that's everything! Have a great break everyone!' Harry called. Everyone broke off, rumors already starting as people gossiped over the duel. Luna collected her things and started towards the door.

Fred hurried to collect his things before Luna could leave.

'Any plans over the break?' He asked once he had caught up to her.

Luna looked to him, her eyes soft. Excitement was etched into her face, 'Oh yes, I get to decorate the whole house over break and then Father and I go caroling on Christmas Eve.'

'That sounds like fun.' Fred smiled as they made their way out of the Room of Requirements.

'Oh, it is.' Luna smiled, starting to skip. Fred was thankful for his long legs, which made it easier for him to keep up with her.

'On Christmas Day, we hide a gift for each other somewhere around the house. It makes for great fun. Then we have pudding for dinner.' Luna's large eyes turned to meet Fred's, 'What are your family's traditions?'

'Well, Mum makes each of us a sweater with our first initial on it; it's itchy but its tradition.' Fred shrugged, trying not to sound ungrateful, 'Before Christmas we each pick someone's name from a hat and get a gift for them, sort of like a secret Santa game.' Fred explained.

'That sounds like fun.' Luna stopped, looking up at the staircase, 'I have to finish packing for break. Have a happy Christmas, Fred.' She turned to him with a bright smile.

'You too, Luna.' Fred gave a small wave as she started to skip up the steps towards Ravenclaw tower.

Fred didn't have answers to any of his questions, but that didn't seem to matter right then and there.

He did know one thing for sure though: he would definitely be getting a haircut over Christmas break.

XxX

'I'm sorry for waking all of you but this is a matter of importance. Your father was attacked but a snake while he was at the Ministry; he is at St. Mungo's right now. We have already sent House Elves to collect your things; you will be going home straight away.' Dumbledore explained, walking towards the fireplace.

Fred felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest then force fed to him. Could things get any worse?

George held a sobbing Ginny safely to his chest as Ron rubbed her back. Fred was the only one incapable of consoling his sister. He couldn't make his feet move; he couldn't even get his thoughts to work properly.

His father was in the hospital fighting for his life.

The world as he had known it was crumbling.

'Oi, Fred, come on.' George called as he started towards the blazing green-flames. Fred nodded his head but remained stationed, watching as his siblings went through the network.

'Fred?' The young man looked to his Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded towards the fireplace and Fred nodded, walking absentmindedly towards the green flames.

'It will all work out.' Dumbledore's hoarse voice flowed over the room.

Fred turned back to the older Gryffindor, fighting back tears as he took comfort in his words. Without another thought Fred turned to the flames and stepped in, knowing there was nothing else he could do but go home.

XxX


	6. Fruitcake

XxX

The night was darker than usual; the only light came from the sliver of moon left.

Fred ran his hand back through his short locks as he held the small bottle up to the window. His mind was thinking of anything but his new haircut.

His dad would be home the next night; Christmas Eve. Thankfully, he had survived the snakes attack. If the Order had come just a few minutes later—

Fred couldn't even think about that. His father was safe and that was what mattered. Falling back onto his bed, Fred let his eyes fall closed.

Ever since break had started it had been a whirlwind of emotions and with each day that passed he found himself pulling further away from his family. Thinking about school or his family made him depressed, thinking about the future just made it worse. Not even dreams of the joke shop could bring a smile to his face. Day after day he sat at the window sill, only coming down for meals which were lackluster compared to years before. It was as if the darkness had consumed the once vibrant, heart of the Burrow.

He couldn't explain why he felt empty, but that was all he felt. As Fred pulled back the covers memories of Luna came flooding into his thoughts and a small spark lit in him. He wondered if she was wrapping her Father's gift and starting to think of hiding places to put it.

His lips pulled up into a small smile, something that had been rare the last few weeks. As he let his thoughts wander he slowly drifted off to sleep, the only place that seemed safe in the corrupt world.

As he slept, Fred held the charm close to his heart.

XxX

Fred Weasley had taken his usual spot at the sill while everyone was out in the yard playing with the freshly fallen snow. It disgusted him that he was the only one trapped in the darkness; didn't they feel the depression that had settled over life? Did they not care that they had almost lost their dad? That the world they knew was crumbling away in the wake of war?

He just sat at the window sill, watching the day go by. George couldn't even coax him into trying out their new Fang Flyer. Everyone was worried about the melancholy Weasley twin.

He was ready just to give up on the small inkling of hope that the charm gave him, when he caught sight of a person on the road dressed in Muggle jeans and a bright purple jacket. A knitted-cap was pulled down over their hair, which must have been either really short or collected at the nape of their neck because he couldn't make out the color.

His eyes squinted to make out any more detail as the person opened the gate and started up the path to their house. His pulse sped up when he caught sight of the familiar orange runners. Before Fred had given it another thought, he was sprinting down the stairs.

Molly Weasley rushed around the house; she had to keep herself busy. It was either that or breaking down in sobs. She knew Arthur was alright and she was thankful he was coming home that night, but the what-if's kept plaguing her nightmares. She was folding laundry, by hand, and just starting to think about lunch when the doorbell sounded.

Molly brushed her hair back as she walked to the front door, 'Hullo.' She smiled at the odd girl who stood comfortably on the porch.

Luna smiled back, 'Hullo, I'm Luna Lovegood. I go to school with Ginny and Ron, Fred and George too.'

'Oh, yes. You must be Xenophilius daughter, yes, please come in.' Molly stepped aside, holding the door open for the small girl who looked around the entry in amazement.

'Your house is very beautiful; so many colors.' She commented, turning back to face Molly, 'I love you how you stacked your house, towers really are the best way to collect moonlight. Observe moon frogs too.'

Molly nodded, after having met Xenophilius Lovegood no comments could surprise her. She smiled at the gentle girl as she helped her with her coat, 'Thank you dearie, would you like—'

Fred missing the last few steps and made a very loud thud, he groaned as he looked up at his Mum and Luna.

'George!' Molly squeaked, pushing her stray hairs back. At first she had assumed it was George, since Fred had confined himself to their room, but on a closer look she questioned her assumption, 'Fred?'

Luna's smile grew, 'Hullo Fred.' She tilted her head, studying him, 'Do you usually greet a house guest by prostrating yourself?' Fred's face matched his hair as he stood up.

'Hullo Luna.' Fred's voice was softer than his usual playful tone.

Molly looked between her son and their guest, trying to decipher what was going on between the two. Fred was blushing, a rarity in itself, and had just broken his self-confinement to run down and greet their guest. Something was a foot, indeed.

'I was just about to invite Luna to lunch.' Molly turned to Luna, 'Sweetie, what do you have there?'

'Oh!' Luna jumped a bit as if she had been pinched, 'It's a fruitcake. My Dad said they were releasing Mr. Weasley tonight for Christmas and I figured I would bring you something.' She smiled her typical Luna smile as she offered the small, plastic wrapped cake to Molly.

'Thank you.' Molly started to tear up as she accepted the small gift. Fred couldn't help but grin; his mother's emotions had been a nonstop roller coaster since they had returned from Hogwarts.

Even threw her tears, Molly saw the familiar smile she had been longing to see from her son.

'W-would you like to stay for lunch?' Molly asked, dapping at her wet eyes. Fred looked at Luna with anticipation.

'Yes, that sounds nice.' Luna smiled. Molly blew her nose as she started towards the kitchen.

Fred shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning back on his heels, 'So…how has you break been?' He brushed his short locks, wondering when Luna would notice.

Luna looked slowly up to Fred, her dreaming eyes more hooded than usual, 'Oh, it has been lovely. I've had so much fun decorating the house. I just finished it this morning. You should come over and see it some time.'

'I'd like that, maybe…maybe I could Apparate you home after lunch.' Fred offered.

'You can Apparate?' Luna's eyes widened as she hung up her scarf.

Fred chuckled as he nodded, 'Yes, I'm seventeen. I got my license this spring.' Luna just stared at him in amazement. He puffed up a bit at the attention.

The banging of pots and pans caught Luna's attention and she turned to the kitchen, 'Should we help your Mum with lunch?' Fred shrugged, but Luna didn't wait for him to reply before heading to the kitchen.

Fred exhaled loudly, running his fingers back through his short bangs.

Luna peeked out from the kitchen, looking like she remembered what she forgot to say, 'Oh, I like your hair cut Fred. It makes you look very handsome.' She said in her typical Luna tone before she disappeared once more.

Fred smiled as he walked towards the kitchen, a new sprint to his step. He hadn't been able to smile all break and now he couldn't seem to stop.

'How is your Father doing, Luna?' Molly asked as she started to cut meat for the sandwiches.

'Oh, he is doing great. He is running a story about the Deathly Hallows next month so it has been keeping him really busy.' Luna nodded, being extremely precise in how she cut the block of cheddar. Fred walked in and his mother instantly set him to work.

'I'm really glad you decided to stop by Luna, we've barley seen Fred all break.' Molly tried her hand at figure out what was going on between the two as she pulled the serving plates from the shelf.

'Mum.' Fred warned, his face heating up. Luna didn't read anything into the comment, per usual.

Lune concentrated on setting the table as Molly continued to talk.

'He's been locked up in his room for nearly two weeks; if I knew he would come rushing down for you I'd have Flooed you at the beginning of break.' Molly looked to her son with a mischievous look; she knew she was starting to get the answers she sought when he turned an even deeper red.

'Oh, I'm glad I could help. Have Wrackspurts been bothering you, Fred?' Luna asked; concern in her voice, 'I figured my charm should have helped keep them away.'

'A charm?' Molly looked to Fred, a smile tugging on her lips. Fred rolled his eyes as he placed the spreads on the table.

'Oh yes, apparently glitter makes a great charm. I made one for Fred when he found my earring.' She pulled back her hair to reveal her infamous radish. Molly gently picked the small vegetable up and smiled.

'Very cute.' Molly said, picking up the sandwich trays and placing them on the table, 'Do I get to see your charm, Fred?' Luna tilted her head as she looked to Fred, curious if he kept it on him.

Fred could feel that he was outnumbered by the females two to one so he begrudgingly dug into his pocket and pulled out the token to give it to her. He knew if he didn't share it now, his Mum would just keep asking about it till he did.

'A sunflower?' Molly's eyes looked down at the small sticker.

Luna nodded, 'It's my favorite flower.'

'Ahh.' Molly smiled, handing the charm back to her son with a knowing smirk. Before another word could be said, those staying at the Burrow came rushing in. Ginny was surprised to see Luna and instantly commanded her attention during lunch while Fred dealt with his brothers mocking his sudden appearance and his mother's matchmaker glances.

Luna helped clear the table and set the last few dishes from lunch in the sink before turning to Molly, 'That was great Mrs. Weasley—'

'Please, call me Molly.' Molly gave a mothering smile to the girl.

'Molly,' Luna smiled, 'but I must be off. My father and I are going caroling.'

'Oh that sound like fun, do give Xenophilius our love.' Molly said, following Luna out to the entry, 'Do know you are _always_ welcome here, my dear.' Fred trailed their heels, rolling his eyes at his mother.

'Thank you, I do hope Mr. Weasley likes fruitcake.' Luna said as she started to bundle up.

Fred grabbed his own jacket and scarf as the two talked, hoping his mother wouldn't notice just yet.

'Where are you going Fred?' Molly asked instantly, her eyes playful. Fred froze, caught in the act.

'Oh, Fred offered to Apparate me home. I do hope that is alright.' Luna explained innocently. Molly smiled at her son as he pulled his jacket on.

'Oh, he did…' She said, the smile infiltrating her tone, 'Well, don't be gone to long Fred. We pick your father up at six.'

'Mum, it's not even one.' Fred replied, tucking his scarf around his neck. He had gone from feeling nothing to feeling complete embarrassment for the last hour in a half.

'Yes, well, do note the time.' Molly smirked, turning back to Luna with happy eyes, 'Remember what I said, you are always welcome here Luna.'

'Thank you, Molly.' Luna smiled back.

Fred opened the door and took hold of Luna's hand as he started out, 'Yes, yes, we all know you are planning the next visit Mum. I'm thinking we will have chili for the next lunch Mum.' Molly chuckled at her son's reaction as the two made their way outside.

'Oh, it's snowing!' Luna smiled, looking up at the sky, 'My Mum used to love the snow.'

'Happy Christmas!' Molly waved from the door.

'You too!' Luna waved back before taking Fred's arm.

'Ready?' He looked down at the small girl, who clung nervously to his arm. She nodded slowly. It was the first time Fred had ever seen her actually _nervous_.

Fred smirked, 'Don't worry, I won't splinch you.' Luna looked up to Fred with worried eyes but she didn't have time to respond before he turned them and sent them off to Ottery St. Catchpole

Luna stumbled a bit but Fred caught her before she could fall, 'Take that as payback for the first time we dueled; when you threw the spell at me when I wasn't at the ready.' He whispered playfully.

Laughter erupted from Luna as Fred helped her back to her feet; he had started to join in but stopped when he saw her house.

Rapunzel's tower stood before him; Muggle Christmas lights of every color were wrapped around the old building as well as all the bushes and trees in the yard. A large wreath made of old Quibblers hung on the door, a small, blinking sign saying _Happy Christmas _hung in the center of it.

'Would you like to come in for some blueberry tea?' Luna asked as she started up the steps.

'Sure.' Fred replied, curious how the inside must look if that was how the outside looked.

The heat of the inside hit them both as they walked in. Fred wasn't sure where to look first while Luna discarded her shoes. The bright blue-tinsel tree covered in fairy-lights and Ravenclaw crest cut-outs demanded attention, but so did the little city that moved on the mantle. Garland of every color was strung on everything that hadn't moved out of the small Ravenclaws way when she had been decorating.

There was even a small tree decorated in cheese pieces for the mice that lived in the house.

'Her name is Cheese.' Luna said as if Fred had spoken his thoughts aloud. All Fred could do was breath a wow as he turned around, trying to take it all in at once.

Wrapping paper and ribbons was everywhere. Even the flames in the fireplace were decorated red and green for the season.

'You have to see my room.' She grabbed his hand and started up the stairs, Fred just continued to gaze at all the randomness as they moved up the open stair case; it was as if Luna had just let her mind wander across the room.

'This is my favorite place.' She opened the door and walked barefoot on the pale blue carpet, waving Fred to follow her. He cautiously looked around the room, her bed was dressed in bright orange while the rest of her room had random Muggle knickknacks and clippings of the Quibbler pasted everywhere. An old picture rested on her bedside table of her and her mother hugging.

The top of her dark-wooden dresser was covered with pictures of her and her dad on their many trips; her tie lazily hung of the end of the chair in front of her desk which was cluttered with jars filled with different colors of glitter and empty vials. A stack of shimmering, flower sticks were set next to the organized mess.

Fred walked over to the only window in the room and looked down, the ocean splashed up on the beach spraying the dry sand. The salty smell of the water filled his nose, taking him back to the Amortentia.

The ocean; that was the third smell.

He turned around, excited that he finally figured it out, when he noticed Luna gazing up at the ceiling.

Fred followed her line of sight and was awestruck at what he saw. There were portraits painted onto the flat ceiling. The word _friends _were written in gold ink linking them all together; Ginny, Neville, and Harry were there as well as…

'Me?' Fred whispered more so to himself then to Luna. He was used to seeing George walk around, his living, breathing reflection, but seeing Luna's take on him was just so much more amazing. She set him apart as Fred Weasley and not just part of the Weasley Twin set.

'I hope that is alright.' Luna asked lightly, falling back onto her bed, 'It's nice to have friends.'

'It is.' Fred agreed, just gazing at the painting. They weren't magicked or anything of the sort, yet they held so much life to them.

He felt her eyes on him so he turned to see her. Her eyes were contemplating something; her brow knit together as she thought.

'What?' Fred asked, his nervous obvious.

'I always thought I preferred my House colors, but yours look a lot better on your scarf then the Ravenclaw colors do on mine.' She tilted her head to the side as she spoke.

Fred nodded, uncertain what to say to that.

'Would you like your tea now?' Luna asked, jumping up from the bed and heading towards the door. Fred followed, knowing she didn't need a response from him.

The kettle whistled as Luna went on about Nargles and mistletoe. Fred smiled as he sipped his tea, enjoying hearing her voice. They talked back and forth over anything and everything as they finished off the first and second kettle as well as the plate of Christmas cookies Luna had made that morning.

Fred leaned back in the chair, laughing at something Luna had said.

'Luna?' Fred instantly stood up at the voice, startled.

Xenophilius Lovegood stood in brightly colored robes, smiling like a Cheshire cat, 'I didn't know we were having company.' Luna threw herself into his arms and he spun her around.

'Oh, Fred can't stay. He has to go pick his father up soon.' Luna answered once her Father had put her down.

'Alright, well, I will go change and then we can get going, Luna.' Her father placed a kiss on her head before heading up the stairs.

Fred looked to Luna for an explanation as he re-took his seat.

'Caroling.' She gently reminded him, taking her own and sipping her tea. He nodded in understanding, as he finished of his tea he caught sight of the time. It was past four.

Fred quickly stood and pushed the chair in, 'Bloody 'ell, it's past four!'

'Oh, it is.' Luna's calm voice soothed Fred as she stood and placed their dishes in the sink calmly.

'I hope you have a happy Christmas, say hullo to your father for me and tell him to break a leg.' Luna smiled as they started towards the door.

Fred grabbed his jacket from one of the hooks and looked at her skeptically, 'Break a leg?'

'It's a Muggle saying, it means good luck.' Luna smiled; she reached for Fred's scarf and held it out to him.

He just pushed it back to her, 'Keep it. Think of it as my Christmas gift to you.'

Luna looked shocked, 'But I didn't get you anything.'

Fred laughed, 'That's not the point of Christmas. What are they teaching you at that school Ms. Lovegood?'

Stepping out onto the porch, Fred gave one last smile to Luna, 'Happy Christmas, Luna.'

'Happy Christmas, Fred.' She held the old scarf close to her cheek, as if it were her most prized treasure.

With a turn, Fred was back at the Burrow face-palming, 'Keep it? Think of it as my Christmas gift to you? Bloody 'ell, I couldn't have come up with a less cliché line?' He chastised himself as he walked up to the door.

Molly smirked as she heard the door open; she finished folding the shirt and set it off to the side, 'Did you enjoy your afternoon?' She smiled at her son as she picked up another shirt.

'Yes, I did.' Fred smiled as he mulled over the afternoon. Sunflowers, butterbeer and the ocean. That was his Amortentia; that was _her _smell. He slowly pulled his shoes off and hung up his coat, too caught up in his thoughts to hurry through the routine.

Molly started to hum, deciding that Luna was just the sunshine Fred needed in this dark storm.

'I think I'll invite Luna and her Father to Christmas Dinner tomorrow.' She thought aloud, loud enough to hear in the entry way.

'I will send the invite right away!' Fred called as he ran upstairs.

Molly smiled, 'Molly Weasley, you haven't lost your touch.'

XxX


	7. Christmas Dinner

XxX

Fred stood in front of the loo's mirror, nervously fixing his hair and doing up the last few buttons on his shirt. He was debating if the slacks were too dressy for Christmas dinner when the door flew open.

'I find it interesting that you are even more naïve to girls than Ron is, yet this loony Ravenclaw has you head over heels in _love_.' His twin leaned in the doorway, smirking at his brother.

'Don't call her that.' Fred snapped; his eyes like daggers. George held his hands up in defense as he walked into the loo.

George sat on the lip of the tug, looking up at his twin's reflection, 'Why her?'

Fred met George's eyes in the mirror, 'Remember the morning before we left for Hogwarts?' He turned around, leaning against the sink as George nodded, 'Well, it's _her _smell.'

'Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!' George said, holding his head up, 'You're saying you are head over heels for Luna Lovegood because of a potion_ I_ brewed?'

Fred shrugged.

'Well, I can brew it again and you can double check if you want.' George offered.

'It's her, George. Leave it be.' Fred quipped as he started for the door. George stood, dumbfounded, as he heard Fred retreat downstairs.

Fred fell onto the couch in the living room, pretending to be interested in Charlie and Ron's debate on which Quidditch team would win this year. He let his head fall against the couch, his eyes wandering to the clock.

Luna and her dad would get her at 6.

'Oi, Fred, why are you so dressed up?' Bill asked, taking a sip of his drink as he looked at Fred's blue and black plaid dress shirt and dark slacks, 'My God, you are even wearing dress shoes!'

Fred shrugged, not wanting to answer.

'He wants to look nice for his _girlfriend._' Ron mocked, looking smugly at his brother.

'Ron—go fall in the bloody lake.' Fred narrowed his eyes.

'Whoa! Fred has a girlfriend?' Charlie chuckled, wiping his mouth as he looked at his brothers, 'I move to Romania and no one takes the time to owl me the news?'

'She's not his _girlfriend_; she's a _friend _that is a _girl_.' Ginny defended. Fred looked at her with appreciative eyes.

'What's her name?' Bill asked, ignoring his little sister as he turned to Ron. Fred sighed; running his fingers back threw his hair. Apparently, being nosy was the new sport in his family.

'Her name's Luna.' Ron continued, enjoying having the upper hand to his prankster brother for once, 'He even let Mum give him a haircut just for her.' Bill and Charlie's mouths both fell in shock.

'Ron, continue and you are going to wake up with no eyebrows tomorrow.' Fred threatened through clenched teeth.

'What year is she?' Charlie asked, leaning back as he sipped his fire-whiskey.

'She's in mine.' Ginny replied.

'Ginny!' Fred huffed, feeling betrayed.

Ginny shrugged defensively, her eyes sympathetic, 'They are going to meet her soon anyway!'

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door. Fred jumped up and sprinted to the door before his brothers could. He hurried to straighten his shirt and make sure his hair was in place as he opened the door to let Luna and her father in.

Luna looked at him softly, 'Happy Christmas, Fred.' Fred had forgotten all about his brothers when his eyes met hers.

'Happy Christmas, Luna.' Fred breathed, stepping aside so the pair could come in.

'This is for you.' She said, holding a small silver box with a large orange ribbon out to him.

'Thanks.' Fred smiled as he accepted the gift; the two stood just gazing at each other. Neither noticed as Molly came in and invited Xenophilius into the living room for coffee.

'Do you like my earrings?' She asked as she pulled her Gryffindor scarf off and hung it up, 'My dad got them for me.' Fred smiled as he saw the green and red Christmas lights handing from her ear. His breath caught as she shrugged her cloak off; she wore a ravishing strapless red dress that bubbled out at her hip and finished at her knees. A golden bow was tied around her small waste.

She looked like a Christmas present herself.

'Oh, I see you dressed up like Ravenclaw for tonight. I figured I'd go more Gryffindor to match your scarf.' She said, reaching up and fixing his shirt collar.

'Y-you…you look great.' Fred replied, unable to take his eyes off of her.

'Thank you. Oh, are you going to open your gift?' Luna's eyes grew bright and playful. Fred nodded and carefully pulled the top off, his eyes still lingering on her.

'I hope you like it, I made it myself.' Luna said as he unfolded the tissue paper. Fred smiled as he picked up the picture frame decorated with seashells. She had sprinkled sand in-between each shell to make it look like they were lying on the beach.

'Do you like it?' Luna asked, her teeth worrying her lower lip.

'I love it.' Fred replied honestly, looking up to her, 'I couldn't have asked for a better gift.' Luna loudly exhaled, relieved, 'I'm going to put it in my room right away.'

'Oh, can I come?' Luna asked. Fred laughed; everything was an amazing adventure for her. He nodded and the two started up the stairs.

Fred opened the door and let Luna go in first. She spun around, her eyes wide.

'Wow…' Her eyes moved from the stack of products on the floor to the bunk beds, Luna darted to the desk and started looking through all the pictures.

'Your family is very beautiful.' She commented as Fred set his gift on his bedside table.

'They are alright.' Fred smiled, leaning against the wall, 'There, now all it needs is a picture.' Luna turned back around, nodding in approval.

'Fred! Luna!' Molly called up the stairs, 'We are going to start dinner!'

Fred gave a mocking bow, 'After you m'lady.' Luna's laughter was contagious and the two continued to chuckle as they headed down stairs. When they got down stairs, they stopped in the doorway to the kitchen; waiting for everyone to take their seats.

'Oh! Look who got caught under the mistletoe!' Ginny smiled at the pair, causing everyone to turn to them.

'Oh no, Nargles love hiding in mistletoe.' Luna's eyes grew anxious.

'You have to kiss her, Frederick!' Bill called, 'It's a Christmas Law!' Charlie laughed heartily in agreement.

Fred ignored his brothers, 'I promise; if there are any Nargles I won't let them hurt you.' He whispered, gently touching her hand. Luna looked up threw her lashes, trusting his promise.

The Weasley boys started chanting kiss her, but the two were oblivious to it.

Fred gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, revealing the dangling light-bulb, before he tilted her chin up. Hesitantly, he started to lean down as her eyes fluttered close.

The whole room grew quiet; the air was crackling as if waiting for the lighting to appear. Everyone held their breath as their lips met, creating the moment.

Fred slowly pulled back.

'That was my first kiss.' Luna whispered innocently.

Fred smiled back, his thumb gently caressing her jaw, 'Mine too.' Luna's face grew rosier as whistles filled the room, silences only when Molly Weasley walked by and wacked each of her boys with her spoon.

'Alright, let's eat!' Arthur Weasley smiled, knowing his son needed the out. Fred smile, gently touching the small of Luna's back and leading her to her chair. He glared, daring his brothers to comment.

'Thank you, Fred.' She smiled up at him as he pushed in her chair.

'No problem.' He replied, taking his own seat. Molly's glare kept the Weasley boys in line. Dinner passed with ease, the adults talked about work while the Weasley siblings, including Harry and Hermione all talked amongst themselves. Every once in a while Luna would gently touch her lips, her eyes shifting over to the mistletoe.

Fred couldn't help the goofy smile that tugged at his lips whenever his eyes caught Luna's. She eventually returned to being her usual self, unfazed by the world around her as she talked with Ginny and Hermione about the new species her father's reporters had discovered.

After dinner, the party retired back to the living room. The majority of Weasley's settled into a game of Exploding Snaps while Harry and Ron played a game of Wizard Chess.

Fred casually swung his arm over the back of the couch while Luna frantically tried to keep up with the Snaps.

'Would you like to go for a walk?' Fred leaned over and whispered. Luna turned to Fred and smiled, which was as good as a yes for him.

Fred was surprised when no one made a big deal of them slipping out, but wasn't going to chance looking a gifted horse in the mouth.

Once he had helped her into her cloak, he pulled on his own and reached for the door. He was thankful Luna was the type of girl that chose flats to heels as the headed outside.

'I love the stars.' She said after they had walked for a while, her breath puffing out in front of her. Fred nodded; amazed she hadn't stumbled once as she walked with her head back, looking up at the stars.

'Fred.' Luna stopped suddenly, her nose wrinkling as she thought of something.

Fred followed suite and stopped, turning to look at her, 'Yeah?'

'My dad asked if you were my boyfriend last night.' She replied, tilting her head as she looked up to him. Her silvery eyes confided in his.

Fred sighed, looking out to the lake as he thought.

'I said you weren't.' She continued. Her voice soft and straight forward; Luna wasn't like other girls, she'd never play game.

The two continued on, making their way around the pond, each consumed in their own thoughts.

'Luna?' Fred said, disturbing the quiet of the night.

'Yes Fred?' Luna replied gently. Her tone was carefree, as if she hadn't made her earlier comment.

'Do you have any plans for New Year's?' He asked. Fred rolled his eyes; knowing he had wimped out on what he had originally wanted to ask.

'Well, I usually go to Diagon to get new school supplies.' Luna replied, not suspecting anything was afoot.

'N-nothing that night?' Fred continued.

'Oh, I usually just sit on the roof and watch the Muggle's fireworks display. I spread out a few blanks and camp out; my dad casts some warming charms on the roof for me.' Luna explained.

'Well…w-would you—would you like to come over here for New Year's?' Fred looked anywhere but at Luna, 'W-with…_me_.'

Luna stopped and turned to Fred, 'Fred, are you asking me out?' Fred thought about it and started to worry his lower lip, but nodded.

'I think the Wrackspurts are still affecting you, Fred.' She replied, starting to walk back towards the house. Fred hurried to catch up with her.

'No—no, they aren't. Luna…I—I like you. See…George made this Amortentia and—and you…the carriage…then—the charm, and the meetings. We dueled great together a-and then lunch…the scarf and the charm and then the—the mistletoe. It was the ocean!' Fred held his hands out as if he were making perfect sense.

Luna was leaning back by the time he finished, her eyes even wider then usual.

Fred huffed, running his hands back through his hair, 'That made no sense to you, did it?' Luna smiled as she shook her head, her curls bouncing all around.

'Luna, I promise you.' Fred's tone was serious. She watched with curiosity as he stepped forward, taking her small hands into his, 'Your blueberry tea set the Wrackspurts running for the hills. I'm just as sane as you are.'

Fred had never seen such a bright smile on the Ravenclaw's face before.

'You never did answer my question, by the way.' He said, watching as his thumb traced circles on her small hands, 'Would you like to spend New Year's here with me?' He looked up to her with caring eyes.

Luna tilted her head to the side, her face unreadable, 'It depends…'

'On what?' Fred asked, looking at her curiously.

'Will there be pudding?'

XxX


	8. Her Amortentia

XxX

He would have Apparated but with as little sleep as he had gotten he knew the chances of being splinted in two were very likely.

Fred trooped through the thick snow, his cap pulled over his ears and his scarf wrapped up to his nose. The bitter wind was getting the best of him as he questioned why the hell he was pushing through the snow at 7AM the day after Christmas.

He had spent half the night thinking about his walk with Luna and the other half he had spent fiddling with the charm. He couldn't stop thinking about her. So here he was, tramping through the snow to Ottery St. Catchpole before the sun had even come up. He figured if he was going to do nothing but think about her, he might as well be with her.

Luna sat with her legs dangling off the roof, gazing up at the few morning stars left as the sunrise started to paint the sky.

Fred stopped on the path, looking up at her, 'Luna?' His white puff of breath obscured his vision as he shivered.

She casually looked down at him, as if she had been expecting him, 'Oh, hullo Fred!' She called, waving down at him.

'What are you—' He huffed, 'C-can you come down?' He yelled.

Luna nodded and stood up to head back inside. A few moments passed and she stepped out of the front door.

'Would you like to go for a walk?' Luna asked, looking over to the beach. Fred nodded, knowing that he'd much rather be inside after his walk and his nose would most likely freeze off if he stayed outside much long. But, he also knew that being with Luna was worth chancing everything.

'Fred, why are you out walking at seven o'clock in the morning?' Luna inquired as they started down the path to the beach.

'Why are you sitting on your roof at seven o'clock in the morning? It's bloody freezing.' Fred shivered as he made sure to stay clear of the Atlantic's tide.

'I love watching the sunrise. It's like it's giving you a clean slate for the day.' She inhaled the salty morning air and smiled, 'You didn't answer my question.'

Fred shrugged, 'I wanted to see you.'

'It was nice of you to stop by.' Luna smiled up at him, the gold and red of the scarf stood out against her black jacket and cap, 'Do you want to make snow angels?'

Fred looked dumbfounded as she fell back into the snow pile and started waving her arms back and forth to make her angel.

'Come on Fred, you are missing all the fun!' She laughed and it seemed as if the snow started at her sound of her voice. It wouldn't surprise Fred if it did; everything seemed to fall into place for Luna Lovegood.

He found himself joining her and enjoying every moment of it, no matter how wet and cold he was getting. They lay there, watching as the small crystal flakes fell around them and stuck to everything. Every time one would fall onto Luna's nose, she'd smile and turn to Fred who was already gazing at her.

Neither could ask for anything more than the others company and that was how they spent the remainder of break.

Fred would Apparate over to Luna's and they would decide whether to spend the day at her house or the Burrow. Mostly, they would go on walks for hours on end but sometimes they would picnic on the rooftop of the Lovegood House and other times they would go explore the Muggle villages close by. Luna had even taken him on a tour off the Quibble, where Fred paid more attention to his guide then the actual tour.

Despite all the days they spent talking, they never ran out of things to say and there always seemed to me more left to say the next time they were together.

No one in the Burrow, with the exception of one Molly Weasley of course, knew exactly what was going on between the two. They were all itching to find out if they were official or not. Everyone saw how happy and giddy Fred was; he was always up before everyone and was the last to bed each night. When he wasn't with Luna he was talking about her or running off to meet her. Everyone had their own opinions on the two but they could all agree on one thing, however: it was great to have Fred back to his usual carefree, playful self.

Molly couldn't help but smile at her son; she remembered that stage of her and Arthur's relationship. She couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law then Luna Lovegood.

Xenophilius saw how happy his daughter was. She blushed whenever he mentioned the Weasley boy and when he was around she looked to him with the softest eyes. It made the older man smile; he remembered when her mother would look at him with that much love. Fred Weasley was a gentle but strong boy. He made his Luna happy, he gave into her every whim, and Xenophilius knew he would do anything to keep her safe. He couldn't have asked for a better prince for his princess.

XxX

'I don't think Professor Umbridge likes me very much.' Luna mentioned as the pair walked down Diagon Ally, trying to find the last few things she needed for school. It was now New Years and they only had a couple days before they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express back to school.

'What makes you say that?' Fred asked, shoving his hands into his pockets even though he could guess the answer.

'She mocks father's newspaper every chance she gets and she constantly comments on my earrings, saying I am stupid for thinking they keep Blibbering Humdingers away.' Luna wrinkled her nose in frustration as she dug her chin into the Gryffindor scarf she wore, 'She isn't very nice.'

'Agreed.' Fred commented whole heartedly, 'Oh, I want to show you something.' Fred quickly captured her hand and took off down the street. Luna laughed as she tried to keep up.

'What is it?' Luna asked as he covered her eyes and started to lead them around the corner, 'Did you find a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?'

'No.' Fred whispered into her ear as he pulled his hands back. Luna gasped as she saw the empty, run down store front.

'For your shop?' She asked excitedly. Fred nodded, his enthusiasm matching hers.

'It is beautiful, can we go in?' She inquired, making her way carefully to the door. Fred offered her his hand as she stepped over a few beams. The wood was rotting, the paint had peeled long ago and the old furniture had been turned into hotels for vermin. Only Fred and Luna could see the potential it held.

Fred leaned against the doorway, watching Luna as she explored.

'I think you should paint the walls orange, it keeps the Wrackspurts away.' Luna nodded, tapping her chin as she pictured the shop, 'You should put a giant staircase in so you can have different levels with different products!' She turned to him with a large smile.

Pushing off the wall, Fred made his way to Luna. Cautiously, he set his large hand on her tiny waist.

Without asking permission, he placed his hand hesitantly on her cheek and slowly leaned down, his lips just dusting hers.

'Thank you.' Luna blushed as he pulled back.

Fred grinned, 'Thank you for believing in my dreams.'

'Was that really your first kiss?' Luna asked, her eyes meeting his.

'No, that was my second.' He joked lightly. She looked at him in all seriousness.

Fred nodded, 'Yes, I've always been more interested in pranks then girls—for George it was girls then pranks.'

'Ginny said you dated Angelina.' Luna inquired, her voice honest but not jealous.

'We went to the Yule Ball as friends, but we didn't date.' Fred explained. He took a chance and slid his hand into hers, he wasn't even sure if she noticed.

'Good.' Luna nodded and drug Fred behind her as she continued her adventure.

'What's going to happen when we go back to Hogwarts?' Luna asked casually as they started up the stairs.

'We try to dodge Umbridge?' Fred offered. Fred stumbled, trying not to crush the small Ravenclaw as she came to a halt.

'Will we still get to hangout?' She asked plainly.

'Of course.' Fred replied, his brow confused, 'Why wouldn't we?'

'I'm Loony Lovegood.' Luna replied honestly, her head tilting to the side.

Fred grew defensive, 'Don't call yourself that.' He chastised, 'I don't see you that way.' She grew quiet as they continued to walk upstairs to the old flat.

She stopped in what might have been a bedroom at one time and tilted her head, studying its potential, 'I think you should paint the walls dark blue with a gold trim. A large bed, just like the ones at Hogwarts, right here and a desk there so you can look down at Diagon. The vanity and the wardrobe would be made out of dark wood, like cherry, oh the desk and bed too.'

Fred nodded, 'I will keep that in mind.' He wouldn't just keep that in mind, he would make it happen for her.

'Can we head back?' Luna asked; her usual bright mood had mellowed. Fred nodded as he gave her hand a light squeeze. With a turn, they were back at the Burrow.

'Luna?' Fred called after her as she started up to the door. She stopped and turned around, her head tilted.

Sighing, he took a few large strides towards her as he thought, 'I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just—I don't like when people refer to you like…_that_…and I don't want you to think of yourself like that because you're not.'

Luna nodded and offered him her hand. Fred smiled as he accepted it; they had their own way of communicating.

'I want to show you something.' Fred said, hanging up his jacket in the hall. He didn't wait for her to reply; he simply took her hand and started up stairs.

'Is this the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?' She asked as he led them up to his and George's room.

'No, but I found the perfect picture for your frame.' Fred smiled. Once they had gotten to the room, he walked over to the bedside table and picked up the frame.

After they had come in from their walk on Christmas, his Mum had posed them in front of the family's Christmas tree for a picture. Luna of course had been all up for it while it took some convincing to get Fred into it; his brothers stood behind his mother the whole time smirking. He was thankful for the picture after all, however. It was perfect for the frame.

Fred thought he looked alright in the picture; he looked like his Mum had made him pose for a picture. Luna, though, was breathtaking and the best part was that Luna looked like Luna.

Luna watched with wide eyes as the image of Fred smirked, rolling his eyes at his Mum and brothers, while he awkwardly placed his arm around her waist. Her own image was smiling and leaning back into Fred's arm.

'It's perfect.' Luna smiled, carefully setting the picture back on the bedside table, 'What's that?' She asked in her typical curiosity.

Fred saw the vial that she was pointing to but he didn't have a chance to stop her before she picked it up and uncorked it.

'What…what is that?' She carefully inhaled the swirling spirals.

'W-what does it smell like to you?' Fred asked, leaning against the top bunk as he watched her.

Luna closed her eyes as she concentrated, 'Blueberry tea…the—the Quidditch Pitch I think and….and your scarf.' She held it away from her as she looked up to him.

'OI! FRED!' George's voice bellowed throughout the house, stopping Fred before he would explain.

He huffed, running his hands back through his hair, 'UP HERE.' He called.

'Fred what is that?' Luna wiped her nose on her sleeve as she looked up to Fred.

'There you are! I need your help!' George panted as he appeared in the doorway, he caught sight of Luna and his eyes grew, 'Um, don't drink that.'

Luna looked at the vial and cautiously corked it and placed it back on the table.

'What is it?' She asked again.

George puffed up, his cocky side coming out, 'Amortentia. I brewed it myself. We are thinking about making it a product for the store.' Luna nodded, still wiping at her nose. The smells weren't bad but they had been very bold and still lingered in her nose.

'What do you want George?' Fred asked, exasperated.

'I need your help with something…outside…' George was anything but subtle. Fred looked at him, trying to figure it out and then the light bulb just clicked on.

'I think I'm going to go find Ginny.' Luna thought aloud and skipped out of the room without another word.

'What is up with you two?' George asked once he was sure she was gone.

Fred smirked and started for the door, 'Come on.'

'I'm your twin! I think I have a right to know!' George complained as he followed him out.

XxX


	9. Fireworks

XxX

'Will you grab the last few blankets?' Ginny called to Luna, who nodded and ran back in the house. They were setting up for their camp out that night as Mrs. Weasley was walking around casting heating charms. Arthur Weasley dozed peacefully in his wheelchair, enjoying the feel of being home.

Luna skipped out of the house, her small arms burdened with the thick blankets, 'This should do for us.' Ginny nodded in agreement.

'Where did Fred and George sneak off too?' Molly asked as she finished her charms.

'Oh, George needed Fred's help with something.' Luna explained as she set the load down

'That's never a good thing.' Ginny mused as they set up the last few blankets, 'How long have they been gone? I haven't heard any explosions.'

'A few hours.' Luna replied, her tone carefree, 'I hope they get back soon. They'll miss the fireworks.'

'Did someone—'

'—request our presences?' The twins smirked as they appeared over the hill. Luna's smile grew when she saw Fred and he couldn't seem to get to her fast enough. Ginny rolled her eyes as she took her seat; they had to be together. How they acted around each other spoke a yes even though neither of them cared to confirm it.

'Harry, Ron, Hermione it's about to start!' Molly called into the house before helping Arthur off the porch.

Fred smiled playfully as he handed Luna a small container and a spoon, 'I did promise you pudding.' Luna looked like a child at Christmas as she accepted the gift.

'Where would you like to sit?' Fred asked as he looked around Ginny's set up.

Luna looked around as she chewed on her lower lip, 'There.' She pointed to a blanket towards the front. Fred nodded as he took her hand and moved to the blanket as everyone else claimed their own places.

Luna snuggled back into Fred as she enjoyed her pudding; Fred protectively wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

'Look, there!' Fred pointed off in the distance as he saw a blue firework explode. All of a sudden the sky came to life; colors appeared and disappeared as they crackled across the night sky.

After a while, the night grew still and everyone started to comment on the show. Fred and George smirked at each other.

A large W lit up the sky, showing just what the twins had been doing all afternoon. Hundreds of other fireworks followed the first; playful reds, assertive blues, commanding purples. All the colors were there and they each demanded attention from the audience. It was magical.

'Do you like it?' Fred whispered to Luna. Her wide eyes gazed up at the sky trying not to miss anything; her mouth had fallen open in awe. Her reaction was answer enough for him.

The last one, a resounding orange, exploded into a thousand, soft pieces and fell over the crowd at the Burrow. Everyone was thoroughly coated in the shimmering pieces.

Luna laughed, reaching her hands out trying to catch a few of them. Fred reached up and tucked a loose curl behind her ear; Luna turned to look at him, her face soft and lovely.

Fred couldn't help himself; he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her. Luna fluttered her eyes up to meet his as he pulled back, smiling.

Whistles sounded all around, which Molly Weasley tried to shush. Hermione rolled her eyes, tsking at the boys while Arthur looked on with approval. He had come to think of Luna as a part of the family, just like his beautiful bride had.

'Come on! You have to tell us!' Charlie Weasley called, 'Are you together or not?'

Fred had eyes only for Luna; his thumb gently stroked her cheek.

'Fred!' George quipped, rolling his eyes. He was his twin and still he couldn't weasel the answer out of him.

'If she'll have me,' Fred whispered quietly. Of course, everyone could hear him since they were straining their ears and staying quieter than death, 'then I would say we are.'

Luna grinned as she gave a single nod. Fred's ears were deaf to the ohhs from Molly Weasley and the calls of his brothers; he didn't catch the smile of his father or the knowing smirk of Harry. All he saw was Luna; blushing and looking as beautiful as ever.

'Is that a yes?' Fred knew from her nod what her answer was, but he wanted to hear her say it.

'Yes.' She smiled as she finished off her pudding. Fred laughed and pulled her close, nothing could have made him happier.

XxX

Luna gave her father one last hug before sprinting to the train. She had just made it when the last whistle blew and the train pulled forward.

She blew her bangs from her eyes as she looked into the compartments. It was clear none of their occupants wanted her company. Chewing on her lip, she skipped her way towards the back.

Without any warning she slammed into the ground, her hair obscuring her view as she tried to figure out what had happened.

'Watch where you are going Loony Lovegood.' Cho Chang rolled her eyes as her cronies stood around, watching the small girl sit up. All of the Ravenclaws demeanors changed as they caught sight of the older Gryffindor coming down the hall.

'Hullo.' The girls purred, twirling their hair flirtatiously. Another gave a small wave. All looked equally stupid.

Luna moved up to her knees and parted her hair; she smiled as she caught sight of her Weasley, 'Hullo Fred, I was just looking for you.'

Fred looked softly down at Luna before turning his eyes to the group of tormenters.

'What's going on?' Fred offered Luna his hand and protectively pulled her up into his arms. The girl's faces were priceless, Fred smirked.

'I tripped.' Luna explained, her hand gently resting against his chest. It was as if the other girls didn't exist; it was just her and Fred.

'It didn't look like you tripped.' Fred's eyes were furious as he looked at her House mates.

'I think it was just an Umgubular Slashkilter, you know Cornelius Fudge's escaped this past Christmas.' Luna looked to the group with wide eyes. Cho rolled her eyes, her arms crossed defensively.

'Come on, we grabbed a compartment at the back.' Without another word, Fred turned his girlfriend away from the bullies and led her down the hall.

One of the girls turned to Cho, appalled, 'Are they…_together_?'

'YES!' Fred called down the hall. He sneered as he opened the door and ushered Luna in. Slamming the door shut, he roughly pulled his fingers back through his bangs.

'Hullo George. Hullo Lee, how was your break?' Luna smiled, sitting down as if the world was perfect. Even the storm brewing outside the window couldn't kill her sunshine. She tilted her head as she waited for his answer.

'It was good.' Lee smiled at the girl; she had really started to grow on him last semester, 'Mum and I traveled to London and spent some time with family.'

'That sounds like great fun.' She smiled. Fred, who was starting to simmer down from the incident in the hall, smiled at how well she fit into the scene. He had been in the same, small trio for as long as he could remember and she looked like she belonged with them.

The storm outside started to let itself be known and with the rain came a sense of drowsiness. Soon, the whole compartment was dozing as the train continued towards Hogwarts.

Fred was jolted awake as the train pulled into the station. He smiled at the girl who had curled up in the crook of his arm, she fit perfectly.

'Luna, wake up. We're here.' He whispered, gently touching her face. Her lids fluttered a bit before her eyes met his.

Fred sighed, running his hand back through his bangs as he looked out the window.

Hogwarts. They were back.

XxX


	10. Detention

XxX

Luna Lovegood skipping around wearing a certain Gryffindor's scarf wasn't what gave it away nor was it her spending time in the Gryffindor common room or at the Gryffindor table.

Fred Weasley capturing the small girl's hand as they walked down the hall wasn't what gave it away nor was it his meeting the Ravenclaw after ever class or the pair being inseparable during Hogsmeade trips.

No, what gave it away were their shared glances. Lover's eyes always tell more than their words. Whether it was meals, the common room or DA meetings everyone knew; Fred loved Luna and she loved him back.

Fred laughed with George as they waited in line; Luna was curiously watching the duel. Hermione was up against Ron and whopping his arse; the room clapped as Ron flew backwards in defeat.

Everyone was cheering and Hermione was surrounded with admirers. And that was when it started.

Bits started to fall from the celling as someone pounded on the door. A few pieces of rubble broke loose, rounded those in the room closer together. Fred instantly sought Luna and pulled her close.

'Oh, no, that's alright. I'll take care of myself.' George smirked playfully, his wand at the ready. Fred smiled back as Luna's wide eyes looked at the door, Fred could tell she was thinking that it was a giant Nargle or such. She nervously grabbed her necklace.

Everyone figured it would pass; they didn't know they had just had their last DA meeting.

An explosion erupted sending everyone to the ground; someone wanted very much to get into the Room of Requirements. No one was sure what exactly happened next, but the air was coated with the dust and all they could hear was storming feet. Some people made a run for it, but others were too disoriented to try for freedom.

'Detention!' A sickly sweet voice called. Soon, they were surrounded by the Inquisitorial Squad.

'Fred!' Luna called as someone roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her away from him. He reached out for her but someone else grabbed him and George, dragging them in the opposite direction.

Fred was numb as the Slytherin slammed him into one of the desks. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for her.

'One by one you will each be coming into my office to answers some…questions…' Umbridge stood at the front of the room, smiling because she had won.

XxX

Fred couldn't get out of the room fast enough. He needed to find Luna, now.

He caught sight of bright-red hair coming out of one of the classrooms and he sprinted towards her, 'Ginny! Ginny!' The girl stopped and turned, coddling her right hand.

'Have you seen Luna?' He was breathless as he came to stop in front of his sister. He didn't need her to respond; Luna came walking out with another group of students. Like Ginny, she held her right hand close to her chest.

'Luna…' Fred breathed, happy to see her.

'Hullo Fred.' There was something forced in her voice as she tried to smile, 'Hopefully detention wasn't too rough on you.' She grimaced as Fred wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, her right-hand pressing against his chest.

Fred looked down at her hand and then turned back to Ginny, 'What—'

Ginny held her hand out to Fred. _I will not break the rules _was scratched into her hand. He quickly examined Luna's, which was still bleeding profusely.

'Blood Quills.' Ginny explained.

To say he was mad was an understatement, 'Damn that bloody tosser…t-that fuc—'

'Fred!' Luna chastised softly, pulling back.

'How could she do this to you?' Fred gently reached out and touched Luna's hand. His anger grew as he saw her gasp in pain, he could just kill Dolores Umbridge.

'Hermione has a salve for it.' Ginny explained, 'We need to get some on before it gets worse, come on Luna.' Ginny gently took Luna's unscarred hand and led her away from Fred. She knew Fred needed to blow off some steam before he could be around Luna, who was close to tears as it is.

Luna didn't need her angry boyfriend spouting off right now, she needed her hand to be taken care of.

Fred watched as they disappeared around the corner before turning on his heel and stormed in the opposite direction, he needed to let off steam. His shoulders were tense as his feet slammed on the cobblestone. Not only was he mad at Umbridge; he was upset with himself for not being able to calm down and take care of Luna.

He froze when he heard a familiar tsking, 'Mr. Weasley…it is past curfew.' Fred cringed at the sickly sweet voice, his hatred being stoked by the presents of the devil herself.

'I don't care.' He said through gritted teeth, his eyes boring into her.

'Do you want another detention for being out after hours?' She asked calmly, her smile smug. Fred knew he wasn't supposed to hit women but right now he really didn't consider the ugly toad before him a female. All he could think of was the pain that had twisted his sister and Luna's faces, and the ugly marks that had been burned into their skin.

He stepped forward; she remained indifferent, 'You selfish, ugly—'

'Your father works at the Ministry, correct?' She asked absentmindedly. Fred froze and she knew she had the upper hand.

'It really would be a shame if he lost his job.' Her smile twisted, 'Cause so many…unnecessary…problems.'

Fred almost continued, thinking it might be worth it to call her bluff but then she gave the final blow.

'It would be especially sad if the Ministry decided _The Quibbler _was a nonsense that needed to be shut down immediately.' She played with her nails as if she hadn't just threatened two family's lively hoods, 'That would just crush Mrs. Lovegood, wouldn't it?'

All Fred could do was glare.

'Good choice. Now, off to bed.' Umbridge waved him away as if he were a dog. Fred turned and stared down the hall, he couldn't chance his father or Luna's losing their job.

There was nothing he could do except prepare for the war that was to come. She might have won this battle, but he was damn sure he would win the next.

XxX

Fred sighed, dropping his head back against the couch. It was well past midnight.

Luna was curled up to his side, fast asleep. Most of Gryffindor was asleep in the common room; on chairs, the floor, and the couches. No one wanted to be alone tonight.

Carefully, he ran his finger over her scar which Hermione's salve had worked a miracle on. It looked like it was a few years old now. But, it was still there and that made Fred seethe.

He felt weak and helpless; useless even. Why hadn't he been able to protect her from this?

He pulled the charm out of his pocket and held it up; letting it catch the fire's light. It had done its job in protecting him, he wished he could have given the luck back to Luna this evening. He wished it was him with the scar and not her.

'Oi, Fred?' George's voice was soft, not wanting to wake everyone up.

'Ya?' Fred whispered back, Luna yawned and snuggled closer. Fred smiled, resting his head atop hers.

'You know we need to get out.' George replied, somberly. Fred nodded, closing his eyes and taking in her scent.

'I can't leave her, George.' Fred opened his eyes, looking at his twin sadly. George leaned back, running his hand through his longer locks. George knew how he felt about Luna, he had even come to love the little odd-ball, but if they wanted a chance at their dreams they had to take it and run _now_.

'Yes, you can.'

Both twins jumped at the voice.

Luna's eyes were still closed as she spoke, 'You need to make the world smile, Fred. That's what you and George bring to the world.' When she had finished, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

'I knew I liked her.' George mumbled from his place, Fred glared at him.

'We didn't waste our time in the DA meetings. I can take care of myself.' She said boldly, 'You need to open your joke shop.'

Fred sighed, pulling her close. He just didn't know what to say.

'Leave tomorrow, break in and get your brooms. Owl me once you are home.' Luna stretched before snuggling once more into his side, 'I suggest going out with a bang.' She yawned.

Fred smiled as her breathing grew rhythmic as she fell back asleep.

'Tomorrow?' George mouthed.

Fred nodded, looking down at the beauty in his arms, 'Tomorrow.'

XxX


	11. The Room

XxX

The castle was alive; fireworks were going off everywhere as the twins flew through the Great Hall. Luna was waiting for the two outside, ready to hand them their last fireworks.

'Thank you!' George called as she held his up and he swiped it from her, Fred was close behind.

Fred dismounted in a single motion and gave her a quick kiss before taking his firework and flying off once more. Luna laughed as she turned around to watch their finally.

'I love you!' Fred called over his shoulder. The crowd was quickly filling up the balcony as they set off the large W, their trademark.

Luna jumped u and waved, 'I like you very much!' Fred laughed as they tossed back their last remaining fireworks.

They did indeed go out with a bang thanks to Luna Lovegood.

XxX

Luna gently touched the small scar on her forehead. Of course, it was better than it had been a week ago after the small skirmish but it was still plainly visible.

Maybe "small" skirmish wasn't the correct term. After all, they had broken into the Department of Ministries and battled Death Eaters who were trying to kill them.

Part of her hoped Fred wouldn't be at the station, she had already gotten a stern talking to from her Dad when he had come to visit her at St. Mungo's but Fred hadn't been allowed to see her since he wasn't immediate family. Being yelled at by him after months of not seeing him didn't seem very romantic.

At least his business seemed to be off to a good start, which would be a better topic then the fight at the Department of Ministries she thought. Maybe she would ask about his family; apparently his eldest brother had started dating someone Ginny referred to as Phlegm. Luna wasn't very familiar with the French culture, but Phlegm seemed like an odd name. Maybe it was a flower.

Still, Luna knew Fred well enough to know that she wouldn't get away with light topics for to long when the scar was ever present on her forehead.

Maybe she should make up a creature and blabber on about it until he forgot about the small…incident.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and Luna caught sight of her father standing with an ocean of gingers. One particular Weasley stood out among the rest and he didn't look very happy.

Luna pulled her orange runners on as she grabbed her bag and headed off the train, faking a skip to seem like nothing was wrong.

'Hullo.' She waved as she walked over to the group. Molly Weasley pulled her into a bone-crushing hug; each took their turn saying hullo to the returning Hogwarts students. Luna looked saved Fred to last.

'Hullo Fred, how was your shop? I saw the review of it in the Prophet; I can't wait to see it.' She smiled, knowing she wouldn't get away with it. Fred Weasley stood, his arms crossed over his suite-clad chest. He looked sharp, but he also looked like he was about to explode like one of his Weasley Fireworks.

'You're going to yell now, aren't you?' She asked, her shoulders fell as she tilted her head.

'How could you do something so bloody stupid? You are a Ravenclaw! Not some reckless idiot from Gryffindor! You could have gotten killed!' He tossed his hands up and paced the boardwalk, catching the attention of all the students and their parents.

He stopped; his eyes sad as his fingers pulled at his bangs, 'You could have gotten killed.'

'But I wasn't.' Luna stated, looking at him with the typical Luna eyes as she tilted her head. No one could stay made at that face. Well, _usually _no one could get mad at that Luna face; the very upset Weasley however could.

'You have a—a scar!' He gestured to her forehead, making a zigzag on his own just in case she couldn't understand what he said, 'You look like Harry frick'n Potter for damn sake...no offence Harry.' He added quickly, Harry stated to reply but Fred ran over the top of him, 'This isn't the bloody DA Luna, these Death Eaters will kill you. They—they were throwing Killing Curses! Flashing green light things that kill you! How could you do such a stupid thing? You could have been killed—are you good with ripping my heart out and making my lungs fly up through my throat in panic? Do you know how it felt when they told us what was going on? That I—I wasn't allowed to go help…how it felt not knowing if you were dead or…or…alive? I had to wait hours to find out anything! How could you be so selfish? So—stupid! You shouldn't have done that, no—no it was stupid and reckless and uncalled for and—'

'Fredrick Gideon Weasley, if you are going to throw a tantrum at every defense I make for my beliefs then I just don't think I am going to be able to marry you.' And with that Luna turned on her heel and walked – not the usual Luna's skip, _walked _– to collect her trunk.

Fred stood, dumbfounded. Everyone mirrored his reaction. Sweet, little Luna Lovegood had just _scolded _Fred Weasley.

'She knows your middle name?' Fred slapped his hand over his twin's face and pushed him away.

'What? I've been stuck with you since _birth _and I don't even know your middle name!' George complained then he stopped scenting the air.

'Is that…perfume?' His eyes fell on Hermione Granger who gave him one of the oddest looks.

'Are you really just going to let her go?' Molly tsked, her hands in their traditional place on her hips. Fred didn't need any more coaxing.

'Luna!' He called, running down the platform, 'Luna, come on!' The girl refused to stop as she searched for her trunk. She remained quiet as she found it and started back down the platform.

'Luna!' He gave up and took hold of her arm to swing her around, 'Look, I'm sorry—I…I was an arse.'

'You're just saying that because I got upset at you. I don't like getting tart but you deserved it.' Her voice was so soft and gentle; if this was the worse she ever got then Fred was perfectly alright with that.

'I just…I don't want to lose you.' He replied, running his hand back through his bang. Fred whispered, not wanting to share his heart while everyone around them was straining to catch their conversation.

'Alright, I forgive you.' Luna pulled out the handle for her trunk and started back to the group, 'But you need to apologize to Harry.'

XxX

'Is it the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks this time?' Luna asked as Fred blindfolded her.

'Luna, I think you and your Dad are going to be the ones to find the Crumble-Horned Snorkacks first not me.' He whispered as he took her arm, 'Are you ready?' She nodded and he Apparated.

Fred smiled at the empty flat, which he had spent most of Saturday cleaning as George mocked. He had to bribe George to spend the night out, which wasn't very hard since the Golden Trio was spending the summer at the Burrow and he had taken a liking to Hermione's perfume.

Fred led Luna to the room he had been impatiently waiting to show her since he had left Hogwarts, 'Alright…' He carefully reached up and unknotted the blindfold, 'You can look now.'

Luna gasped as she took in the room; she quickly made her way into the room and slowly ran her hand over the smooth cherry wood of the furniture, 'I love the colors.' She ran her fingers along the soft, determined blue on the walls as her eyes gazed at the bold, gold trim.

'Gryffindor gold and Ravenclaw blue, like you requested.' Fred smirked as he leaned in the doorway, watching her every move. His heart pounded as he watched her take everything in, his thoughts whorled about as he considered what he was about to ask her.

'Your room?' She stood in the center, her mouth open as she spun around.

'Yes.' He nodded.

She picked up the picture of them in her frame Fred had on his desk and smiled.

'We look nice together.' She gently set the picture back on the table and continued looking at the knickknacks and half inventions.

'We should take more pictures together.' Fred commented as she continued to look around. Luna moved next to the wardrobe and curiously looked inside.

'It's half empty.' She looked up at Fred, confused.

'The closet is too.' Fred nodded towards the double doors which Luna walked to so she could check.

'Why is that?' She inquired.

'You'll see.' Fred smiled as she moved to look at the bed next.

'Just like the ones at Hogwarts.' Gently, she ran her hand down the thick canopy.

'Just like you ordered.' Fred smiled as she finished. Her eyes were happy as she looked at the room with approval.

'Do you like it?' He asked as he watched her spin around, giving it once last look over.

'Yes, very much so.' She replied, her eyes wandering over each piece again.

Fred stepped forward, sighing as his fingers pulled through his short bangs, 'Luna, there is something I wanted…wanted to ask you—'

Luna turned to Fred, her eyes letting Fred know she had a question, 'Can we get burgers for dinner?'

'Um, ah, yes.' Fred smiled as he took Luna's hand and headed back to the kitchen, knowing his question could wait.

XxX


	12. Seventeen

XxX

Luna's small tongue stuck out as she worked to get every last smudge off the glass case. George smirked as he stocked the high shelves; the Ravenclaw hadn't just moved into his life but his flat.

Every day she would Floo into the flat with some type of pastry and then would share every thought she had as they ate. Slowly, through odd circumstances, her cloths had started to appear as did some of her other odd projects. Google eyes was currently scattered across the dining room table along with a glue stick and a few rocks.

George couldn't help but smile whenever he saws the purple tooth brush his twin had gotten for her so that she could brush her teeth after lunch. George couldn't really complain, Luna was a great help in the store and she would even clean up the flat on the weekends. And she was a phenomenal cook; dinners were never a bore anymore.

George smiled as he finished up his box of items.

'So, are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts tomorrow?' George asked as he started towards the counter, the girl had really started to grow on him and once he got past all the Wrackspurts and Nargles she had become one of his favorite people to just talk too.

Luna wrinkled her nose in response, 'I am, but I'm going to miss the shop.' As she spoke she ran her hand over the shelves close to her, reminiscing.

'What? Not me?' George mocked, getting her to laugh at his pout.

'I will miss you too George.' She smiled, 'You're like Australian Kiwi Fungus. I can't get rid of you and I'm very thankful for that.' George smiled back, knowing that to Luna that was a compliment. The girl moved to the back room and helped get more boxes to stock up as they talked.

'George, can I ask you something?' Luna asked after a while, the large box she carried hid her from view. George took it with ease and nodded.

'Do you love Hermione?' She tilted her head, studying his reaction. George froze.

'I…I haven't really…I haven't said it…' He finished sheepishly, 'We aren't together officially or anything.'

'Fred said he loved me, when you two left.' Luna explained as she cut open the box and helped stock up on Fanged Flyers.

'Yeah, it's like you have a spell over him.' George joked.

'I don't. He actually _wants _to be around me.' She seemed amazed by it herself.

George smiled, 'He still doesn't go anywhere without your charm. I think he showers with it.' He succeeded in getting Luna to blush.

He had to brush his shaggy hair back as he worked, 'Have you?'

'Have I what? Showered? Yes.' Luna replied, handing him some Flyers for the top shelves.

'Said you love him.' He explained as he broke down the box.

'I haven't yet.' Luna pulled her head back and looked up to George, 'The timing isn't right yet.'

George debated on whether to ask his next question and decided it wouldn't hurt, 'Did…did he ask you a…question at the beginning of summer?' He asked cautiously, his eyes darting to the door to see if Fred was coming back from the Apothecary shop.

'Oh, he mentioned a question but he hasn't brought it back up all summer.' She said casually, skipping the empty box to the backroom.

George ran his fingers back through his bangs.

'Luna?' Fred walked in with a large smile, a large bouquet of sunflowers in his hand and a bag in his other.

'Ahh, for me? You shouldn't have!' George smirked as he walked up to his twin. Fred shoved the bag into his twin's hands and started towards the back.

'Why haven't you asked her yet?' George asked; quiet enough so Luna wouldn't catch it.

'Why haven't you asked Hermione out?' Fred countered as he headed for the back room.

'Touché!' George called after his twin.

'Luna?' Fred pulled the curtain back and smiled as he caught sight of her going through a box of love potion vials. She brushed a few curls back so she could see him.

'Hullo Fred.' Luna stood and dusted her hands off, 'How was the apothecary?'

'It was apothecary-like.' He smiled as he offered her the sunflowers, 'I saw these and just had to get them for you.'

'They are beautiful Fred, my favorites!' She buried her nose in their sweet scent, closing her eyes, 'Thank you!' She looked up to him with admiration.

'Of course. Oh, would you like to go get some ice cream?' Fred offered, watching her with pride as she enjoyed his gift.

'Yes, that sounds perfect. Let me just go put these in some water.' Luna smiled as she skipped to the stairs, her eyes never once lifting from the fresh bouquet.

'Are you going to ask her?' George called from inside the shop. Fred dropped his head down to see an Extendable Ear bouncing on the floor. He promptly kicked, enjoying the sound of George's yowl.

'That's what you get for eavesdropping.' The Weasley twin called. Fred laughed as he leaned against the doorway while George walked in, rubbing his ear and glaring.

XxX

'Fred?' Luna asked, biting into her scope of pecan ice cream. She looked up to him, a few sprinkles having mixed in the dessert and stuck to the tip of her nose.

'Yes?' He replied, handing her a napkin. Diagon Alley was bustling with life, it didn't seem like anyone knew _he _had come back.

Luna quickly wiped off her nose, 'What was it you had wanted to ask me at the beginning of summer?' She asked, her eyes curious.

Fred thought about it for a second, his eyes wandering over the crowd, before he answered, 'Did you know Bill is thinking about asking Fleur to marry him?'

'That's great!' She smiled, but it quickly fell into a frown, 'Well…not for Ginny, but for Bill it is! When are they thinking about getting married?'

'He hasn't asked yet but I think next summer?' Fred offered up with a shrug.

Luna nodded, approvingly, 'They are going to have beautiful children.'

Fred nodded back, unsure how to respond to her. They continued on, enjoying the day when Fred finally thought of another way to come at his question.

'Do…do you think it's—its smart…I mean, to get married before a war and such.' Fred asked, his eyes darting nervously too her, 'What if they have kids and then…then they…ya…'

'Well, they are well past 17. Life goes on no matter what. What if they aren't here after the war? They need to enjoy their time together now.' Luna replied, showing her Ravenclaw wisdom.

Fred's stomach twisted at the thought of losing his family, his friends…Luna…to the war.

'I wouldn't get married till I was 17 though, war or not.' She offered. Her demeanor was carefree as she basked in the sunlight, enjoying the summer day.

'Why 17?' Fred asked, his smile amused; she was fifteen now. Seventeen wasn't _that _far away.

'That's how old my mother was.' And she didn't need to say any more, Fred understood completely, 'So what was it you wanted to ask me?'

'Oh, you already answered it.' Fred forged a smile as he took her hand.

'You wanted my opinion on Bill and Fleur?' She asked, not quite believing him, 'About them getting married before the war started?'

'Yes.' It wasn't a total lie. He had wanted her opinion on people, particularly younger people, getting married before the war.

Luna nodded, choosing not to push.

'I think they should do a small wedding in your back yard.' She wrinkled her brow together as she thought, 'In July.'

'Why July?' Fred was caught off guard, but like other things with Luna Lovegood he just went with it.

'Because July starts with a J and everyone knows J's are good luck.' She explained patiently.

'What about June?' Fred offer, curious how she would respond.

'June is what every bride does, July is more unique.' She skipped up to the shop door, 'And her colors should be blue and gold because she is from Beauxbaton and he is a Gryffindor.' Somehow, Fred didn't think she was talking about his brother and Fleur anymore. He smiled.

'And—she should have a tea-length ivory dress with a blue sash and sunflower bouquet.' Her eyes casted over as she dreamed of the future.

Fred laughed as she continued, enjoying every minute.

'So 17?' Fred asked as he rose a brow.

'17.' Luna confirmed with a nod.

And he knew right then, she was well worth the wait.

'Fred?' Luna stopped abruptly and turned to him. He skidded to a stop, not wanting to run her over, and looked down to her.

She smiled up to him with soft eyes, 'I love you.'

His smile had never been bigger, 'I love you too.'

XxX

_**AN** – Happy birthday Princess of Midnight! Hope you have many more! :)_

XxX


	13. Midnight Hanky-Panky

XxX

'How was Slughorn's Party Luna? Ginny wrote us all about it.' Molly Weasley smiled as they ate the late dinner. The Hogwarts Express had gotten in late for their Christmas Break and it was well past ten by the time they had sat down for a quick dinner, Molly had barley taken a break from her curious questions.

Fred propped his head up, his eyes half closed as he ate his stew. Ron had actually fallen asleep on the table without finishing his food, for once. Hermione and Harry were starting to nod off too; Ginny was dozing against the wall.

'Oh, it was lovely. I had a wonderful time. There were so many colors and drapes!' Luna leaned forward, her eyes wide, 'I got to meet a vampire, he gave me one of his old fangs. Did you know they molt them every few months?' She pulled out a piece of cloth and untied it to reveal a perfectly white fang, 'Its suppose to bring good luck, do you know if you have them it doesn't only help repeal Wrackspurts but Heliopaths as well? It bet it will help me find a Crumpled Horn Snorkacks this summer.' She whispered almost to herself, her eyes looking around the table as she thought.

'Just be careful...when you handle it…' Fred yawned, leaning back as he stretched. Luna nodded in response.

'Alright, well, it seems everyone is too tired to talk.' Molly said, looking around the table at all the sleepy faces. No one wasted any time being excused; they all headed straight for the stairs.

'Luna, would you like to stay here tonight? I think Fred's too tired to Apparate.' Molly nodded; looking to her son whose head had dropped onto the table and was now snoring lightly, 'I don't even think he'll be able to Floo home. George is staying here tonight.'

'If that's alright, I can stay on the couch.' Luna stood up, smoothing off her travel cloths.

'Nonsense, we have an extra bed in Ginny's room. Hermione is staying with her but there should be room.' Molly smiled, gently brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead, 'I'll go make the arrangements.' Luna smiled after her; it was nice having a mother-figure again.

Luna walked over and gently shook Fred's shoulder, 'Fred, Fred?' He dropped his head to the side and looked up to her with sleepy eyes.

'I think you need to get to bed. Your Mum is making up a bed for me; you're too tired to Apparate.' Luna explained as she helped him stand up. He stumbled a bit on his long legs but she was there to help.

'Ok…' Fred let himself be led up the stairs and to his room, 'I was having a good dream…'

'Oh, what about? The stew?' Luna asked innocently, 'It was quite good tonight.'

'No…' Fred smiled, 'About pudding.'

Luna chuckled as she led him into his room. After he had worked a busy day at the shop he had come to meet her at the station; George had written her saying he had turned into a workaholic since she had left for Hogwarts. Working from before sun up to past sun down, no wonder he was so tired.

'Ahh, you found my partner in crime.' George mumbled as he looked down from the top bunk. His arms were crossed behind his head, a smirk tugging at his lips. Luna noticed he didn't look as tired as he had down stairs.

Luna smiled as she let go of her hold on Fred and he fell back on his bed. She careful pulled his shoes off and pulled the covers over him, 'Good night Fred.' She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

'What am I? Chopped liver?' George pouted, sitting up and looking at her.

Luna laughed and jumped up on the ladder, giving him a quick peck, 'You smell more like chopped onions.' She smiled as she hopped down and headed towards the door.

'Aye! Love you too!' George smirked as he laid back.

Luna skipped back down the stairs; she rummaged through her trunk until she found what she was looking for and headed towards the down stairs bathroom.

It was well past eleven when she made her way up the stairs, an apple in hand. The stairs creaked as she tiptoed up them. She gasped as she caught sight of the huge full moon outside the window; quietly she made her way to the small window seat at the end of the hall and looked out to the night sky. The stars shone their story brightly.

Luna pulled her knees up and rested her head as the Moon, her names meaning, shone down on her. A small creak woke her from her dreams.

She saw Ginny, who hadn't caught sight of her, slowly closing the door behind her, grimacing with every noise. Carefully, she walked across the way to the guest room where Harry was staying.

Luna's eyes watched curiously as Ginny went into the room and closed the door. A few moments later the door to Fred and George's door opened and George poked his head out. The same scene occurred; he carefully closed the door behind him and tip toed over to Ginny's room where Hermione was staying.

'I guess they aren't very tired.' Luna whispered, biting into her apple.

She ate her apple as she waited to see what would happen next. After a few more quiet moments, she turned back to the window. Then a new thought occurred. She had no place to sleep now; Harry was in the guest room…with Ginny and George was in Ginny's room with Hermione and Luna didn't really feel like walking in on anything she shouldn't be walking into.

So that led her to two choices: she could go crash on the couch and deal with question she'd have to fudge on in the morning or go take George's bed where her boyfriend was sleeping. She blushed, it felt inappropriate to sleep in the twin's room but she didn't want to get anyone in trouble in the morning. Slowly, she stood up and made her way to the door covered with joke and Quidditch stickers.

She started to knock but figured it would fall on deaf ears, so she quietly opened the door and made her way to the bunk beds.

Luna was almost into the bed when Fred started to stir, 'G-G-G-George?' He yawned.

She froze, unsure what to do.

'Wait, Ginny?' Fred sat up, his vision clearing enough to see that it definitely wasn't a masculine figure, 'What are you doing in our room sis?'

'Close.' Luna replied, not caring what noise she made now as she got onto the top bunk, 'Everyone keeps changing rooms and I'm not sure where to sleep.'

Fred smirked, rubbing his eyes, 'You could have curled up with me.'

'I don't think your Mum would appreciate all the hanky-panky.' Luna replied, pulling back the blankets and settling in, 'I respect your parents. I don't want to break their rules.'

Fred nodded and laid back down, he found one more thing to love about Luna Lovegood.

'Good night Fred.' Luna smiled, curling up to the pillow.

Fred smiled, 'Good night Luna.'

XxX


	14. The Promise

XxX

_This chapter is inspired by the song _Your Guardian Angel_ by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, beautiful song to listen to._

XxX

'Were you going to ask her to marry you?' George spit into the sink before he tossed his brush in the cup.

Fred continued to brush his teeth as he glared at his twin.

'I…' George placed a hand on either side of his sink, looking up to the mirror, 'I told Hermione I loved her last night.'

Fred almost chocked on his toothbrush.

George smirked, 'It's because of your fricken girlfriend.' He tossed his towel at his twin as he made his way back out to the flat.

'Luna made you tell Hermione that you love her? Bloody 'ell! The girl sleeps in your rank bed so that _you _don't get in trouble.' Fred pulled his fingers roughly through his hair, 'It's your own bloody fault if you are shagging a girl you never said you loved!' Fred called, chucking the towel at his twins head and heading towards his room.

George rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen in search for coffee.

'At least I have respect for my girl.' Fred glowered, storming back into the room as he tugged his jacket on, 'Just because she is your Amortentia doesn't mean you have a right to cross boundaries and treat her like another thing to shag.' George opened his mouth to respond but before he could Fred had Apparated.

'Bloody identical twins, can't live with or without them.' He scoffed.

XxX

Fred stormed down stairs and went straight to work, he was angry and he knew the best way to channel it was to get things done. It was Christmas and they would of course be busy, but he was far from having any Christmas cheer.

His brother was worried about his next tryst with Hermione while he was worried if Luna would marry him before the war or not.

17. That was still a good two years away. The war was any second.

He was still mumbling to himself when the door rang and Verity came in. She had striking violet eyes and was a major flirt who preferred man who were already taken. It made her a pain to work with, but with the spike in sales she seemed worth keeping around to George. Fred disagreed. Verity grated on his last nerve.

'Good morning Freddie.' Verity purred.

Fred looked up, not bothering to check his attitude, 'Hullo.'

'I thought Georgie said your girlfriend was back.' She asked, her hand brushing across the top of her low cut shirt, 'Prefer the view here to the one at home?'

Fred narrowed his eyes and was about to retort when the door sounded.

Luna walked in, bundled up from head to toe and looking like a very plump, very cute penguin. Fred smiled when he caught sight of the Gryffindor scarf, had that really been a year ago?

'Luna.' Fred's eyes lit up as he rushed to her side. Hermione and Ginny followed, stomping the snow off their boots, with Harry in tow. Fred pulled the Gryffindor scarf down and captured her lips, picking her up in the process.

'Nice to see you too, Fred.' Ginny smirked playfully. Fred set her down and glared at his sister. George came down the stairs, lighting up when he saw his girl, and instantly claimed her attention while Harry and Ginny explored the store.

'So this is the infamous Luna?' Verity sauntered up with crossed arms and eyes narrowed. Her hips swayed more than a ship in a storm.

Luna was, per usual, in her own little world and thinking nothing bad ever happened to nice people. She pulled her coat and hat off before she offered Verity her hand, 'Luna Lovegood, it's nice to meet you.'

Verity turned her nose up and gently touched the hand offered to her, 'Verity Thomas.' She quickly took her hand back and wiped it on her skirt, 'Well, I best be getting back to work.'

Luna turned to Fred with soft eyes, 'She seems nice.'

'Appearances are deceiving.' Fred rolled his eyes as they walked over to the counter. People filed in and another busy day at Weasley Wizard Wheeze started.

Luna fell right back into her old routine, she was home.

Fred smiled, leaning on the counter as he saw Luna's wide eyes convincing a customer to buy a product.

'I bet I could do a lot more for you then she can.' Verity whispered as she leaned over his shoulder, pressing close to him, 'Have you even tried going to second base with her? You could get a home run with me.'

'Not interested.' Fred moved away, continuing to wipe down the counter with his rag as he rolled his eyes.

'Are you sure?' Verity reached for Fred's arm but he was quick to move.

'Not. Interested.' Fred snipped, his eyes narrowing – daring her to try again. She tried to stare him down.

'Fred?' Luna's voice broke the tension.

'Yes?' Fred ran his fingers back through his bangs as he turned to her, not meaning his voice to be tart.

Luna being Luna didn't miss anything. She tilted her head, 'Are you upset?'

'No, not at you Luna.' Fred glared at Verity. Verity had just sealed her fate, 'Verity, I suggest collecting your things.' Verity huffed and swayed her way towards the back room.

'Fred?' Luna's small hand reached out and touched his arm. Instantly, he was soothed.

'I'm having a problem ringing up the Anti-Gravity Hats, could you help me?' Luna smiled sweetly.

'Sure.' Fred moved from behind the counter, placing his hand on the curve of her back as they moved towards the cash register.

'I love you.' Luna sighed, snuggling her head into the crook of his arm.

Fred smiled, kissing the top of her head, 'I love you too.'

XxX

Everyone laughed as they gathered around the fire, congratulating Molly Weasley on another perfect Christmas dinner.

The excitement soon died down and each person fell into their own niche of the family as the night wore on.

Fred pulled Luna closely to him, his smile brushing her ear, 'I have a surprise for you.'

Luna looked up to him with wide eyes, 'But you have already done so much for me. You did the room this summer and got bought me a stocking to hang up in your flat this winter.'

Fred smiled. Only Luna would consider a Christmas stocking the perfect present.

'Yes, but this is a different kind of surprise.' Fred gently kissed her cheek before pulling her to her feet and leading them towards the kitchen.

Everyone turned to Molly for an explanation, but even she was at a loss for words for once.

'You think he'll propose?' Charlie quipped, taking over Ron's knight. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, thoughts that weren't much different than the others around them. Everyone wanted Luna to be a permanent part of the family and Luna Weasley did have a nice sound to it.

'Did you get me a spoon?' Luna asked excitedly as she walked into the kitchen, 'I could use a new wooden spoon; my old one keeps leaving bits in my cauldron. Snape isn't happy that I keep blowing hid cauldrons up.'

'No. It's much better than a spoon.' Fred grabbed a handful of dust, 'To Weasley Wizards.' The green flame consumed them and swept them to London.

Luna brushed herself off as she stepped out of the fireplace. She smiled as her eyes fell on the gifts that had been given to her by his family yesterday and today.

Fred's eyes drifted to the few colorful pairs of socks George had gotten her. There was a note with them she hadn't let him read (George had said he couldn't have asked for a better sister-to-be and that he was looking forward to having her join the family soon).

Luna slowly walked over and touched each of her gifts, appreciating each one of them in turn.

There was the infamous Weasley blue sweater Molly had knitted her with a gold L on it next to a small collection of Muggle coins Arthur had put together for her.

A soft, silver hourglass necklace Ginny and Hermione had pooled their money together to get for her lay open in its case on the arm of the couch atop a smooth, leather bound journal Harry had gotten her. A few books on magical creatures from Ron and Charlie lay on the small table, next to the beautiful Hippogriff quill and ink set Bill and Fleur had gotten her from their trip to France.

'I feel so loved.' Luna whispered.

'I have one more surprise for you.' Fred smiled. He gestured for her to stay put as he took off towards the hall.

Luna whistled as she waited. Luna being Luna walked over and carefully adjusted the ornaments on Fred and George's tree ever so carefully because some of them had been jinxed to spit water or bite when touched.

'Do you know how perfectly you fit into my life?'

Luna turned with a smile to Fred, who stood leaning against the doorway admiring her. Fred knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight than Luna standing next to the tree, her winter green dress shimmering in the light and her feminine curls twisting around the thin red and gold tinsel Luna had placed in her hair.

'I think so.' Luna wrinkled her brow in thought.

Fred smiled playfully, holding up a small blue box, 'I got you something to show you just how perfectly you fit.'

Luna tilted her head, her eyes locked on the box as Fred moved closer.

'We are in dark times Luna,' Fred sighed, feeling bad for ruining the perfect moment with reality, 'but you give me hope. You help me see the light at the end; you give me hope for a future.'

'Fred…' Luna whispered, her heart had never felt so close to his than at that very moment.

'We haven't been together long but I don't think you need to be when you feel the way I do.' Fred stopped in front of Luna, offering her the box, offering her his heart.

'I promise you that I will put you before myself. That I will do everything in my power to protect you…' Fred rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes he took in every touch, every memory, ever breath he shared with her, 'I will do everything to make you happy. I love you more than myself; I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you, be whatever you need me to be. I couldn't ask for a better blessing than to have you in my life. Always. All I ask…' Fred tilted her chin, letting his darker-blue eyes mix with her wide silvery ones, 'All I want, is that you let me take care of you.'

Fred pulled back and opened the small box, 'All I want is that you promise to let me take care of you, to love you and one day – after you are 17 – to accept me as your husband.' Luna smiled, touched that he had remembered.

She hadn't once taken her eyes from his; the ring was second to his heart.

'You want to marry me Fred?' Luna breathed. Her eyes fluttered to the small, silver ring. A sign of his promise to her.

Fred's smile grew, 'One day.'

'Yes Fred.' Luna flew into his arms. He held her close, refusing to ever let her go as he spun her around, 'Always yes!'

XxX


End file.
